Un mismo objetivo, dos caminos, nuestro amor
by Veribelle-san
Summary: Un mismo objetivo, la paz; dos caminos, matar monstruos o matar personas;nuestro amor. Y muy pronto en este mundo, Jellal y Erza, descubrirán que aveces el destino juega injustamente. Jerza , un poco de Nalu, Gruvia y otras más.
1. Cap 1: ESPIAR A ELLOS!

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten (van por capítulos)**

…**..**

Como es posible que el tiempo haiga cambiado. Desde el momento en que supe que dejaba de ser una simple niña que soñaba con sueños hechos realidad, una niña tonta e ilusa que creía que el cariño, el amor y mucho menos la paz podía existir en este mundo cambie mi vida de la noche a la mañana. Pero lo que más me duele de todo eso, es que no por mi propia voluntad deje de serlo sino que me ''forzaron" a dejar de ser una niña.

**-**_**No…por favor no…-**_**con las justas podía respirar**_**- no la toquen, no le hagan daño**_

Todavía la imagen era borrosa, no lograba ver la silueta claramente. Se supone que solo eran simples lagunas mentales que no lograba descifrar. Pero no me sentía a gusto con algo que no podía ver. Aparte de eso en algún lugar dentro de mí había una débil voz que me decía que ese recuerdo era algo que tenía que saber, era necesario que lo sepa.

-¿Algún día lo sabré? O tan solo tal vez sea algo que no tengo recordar-susurré al viento

Mientras andaba vagando en mis pensamientos mis compañeros estaban devorando, literalmente, la comida. Me gusta mucho este lugar. Estoy aquí desde los 8 años si bien recuerdo, desde entonces me especializaron para matar personas y no sentir sentimiento alguno. Pero todo es por proteger a nuestros camaradas, los monstruos como dicen otros o como les decimos nosotros, amigos. Algunos pensarían que estamos locos por intentar proteger a unos seres inhumanos pero a nosotros no nos importa nada ya que nosotros somos los únicos que los entendemos y aparte día a día nosotros nos vamos convirtiendo en 'monstruos' por matar personas.

-Erza, no tienes hambre?

-No-respondí y viendo como él ponía cara de perrito a punto de ser sacrificado-Si quieres te lo puedes comer, Natsu

-Erza, en que piensas? No estarás pensando en eso o través, no? –Viendo que no respondía, negó con la cabeza-Erza, no le des más vueltas al asunto

-Es que Gray, yo…-iba a decir algo pero el jefe Makarov me interrumpió.

-Ya que todos están reunidos, les tendré que comunicar que el escuadrón Luz no sede a nosotros y por lo visto nunca lo harán-suspiro pesadamente

En ese momento todo el lugar, que era una simple casa en las montañas para no llamar la atención a las personas, se quedó en un silencio perturbador. Pero yo al menos tenía una ligera idea a donde iba llegar todo esto.

-Así que llegue a la conclusión de llevar un grupo a espiar sus movimientos y así hacer planes para que de una vez por todas, esta guerra a la que nos enfrentamos generación por generación, al fin acabe- El jefe se toma su tiempo para meditárselo otra vez-Así que Erza, Gray y Natsu alístense porque esta tarea va para ustedes.

Como lo presentía; el maestro nos enviara para realizar el trabajo. A pesar que es un gran trabajo entrar a los pueblos sin ser reconocidos por el escuadrón de la luz, esta vez será más difícil porque será al mismo escuadrón al que hay que espiar. No siento miedo en absoluto, es más me siento con ganas de empezar este trabajo. Creo que será divertido.

-Jefe, entiendo que nos dé el trabajo a Erza y a mí pero a esta cabeza de lava, ¿es enserio?

-Aye sir, Gray tiene razón –Oye, Happy!-No te ofendas Natsu, es la verdad- dijo mientras salía volando

Happy es lo que se podría decir una clase de monstruo débil ya que por más que fuera inofensivo, las miedosas de las personas lo tildan de monstruo solo porque es un gato con alas y aparte habla. El que sea diferente de los demás gatos no es razón para que le digan monstruo. Hasta ahora él es el único exceed que encontramos.

-Bueno, jefe, en parte Gray tiene razón, sería un escándalo si vamos los tres, por eso….los dos se quedan-al momento que dije eso Gray y Natsu se arrodillan para suplicarme que los deje ir

-Jefe-dijo el exceed-deje que ellos vayan, yo me sacrifico por el grupo, por eso me iré con ellos

-Happy!-Natsu y Gray se abalanzaron contra el gato con lágrimas en los ojos

-Por favor jefe, usted bien sabe que estos pueden ser los más tontos, irresponsables, irrespetuosos, impuntuales, maleducados, descorteces, inmaduros…-en eso se ve a cámara lenta a un Happy traspasando la pared de la casa por una patada de Natsu y Gray

-Pero eso no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de mi ayuda-dice Happy cuando regresa a la casa con un gran chichón en la cabeza

-No lo sé-dice el jefe rascándose la barbilla

-Y le prometo traerle de esos que le gusta, que dice-dice al darle pequeños codazos cómplices

El jefe accede casi de inmediato para sorpresa de mí y de todos los presentes.

-Entonces está resuelto, mañana partirán de inmediato y espero que no nos defrauden-Entendido, jefe- gritamos al unísono dirigiéndonos a la salida

-Y traten de no matar bastantes personas- nos gritó-Estos pequeños mocosos, que rápido crecen- dando un suspiro

**Afuera de la casa…**

-Oye Erza, eres muy mala, cómo pudiste sugerir que nos dejaran

-La cabeza de lava tiene razón porque lo de Natsu es entendible pero yo porque?

-Aye sir, Erza está en su derecho solo bastaría conmigo y Erza para terminar este trabajo, verdad?

Y así comienzan otra vez otra discusión sin importancia con puñetes, patadas, dientes por aquí, dientes por allá, caras con sangre, desmayos, etc. Pero la verdad, es muy divertido estar con ellos.

_**-No, por… favor no le… hagan daño, por favor…no la toquen**_

Otra vez esa imagen y esa voz. ¿A quién no quiere que la toquen? ¿Quién es esa persona? Desearía saberlo pero por el momento me es imposible. Hasta ahora lo único que distingo es que la voz es femenina pero todo lo demás es borroso. Es insoportable la sensación de no saber lo que crees que es importante para tu vida. Por eso desde hace tiempo me he propuesto la meta de que no descansaré hasta que lo descifre.

-Erza, cuidado!-Al parecer al estar muy ensimismada en mis pensamientos no vi al objeto volador no identificado dirigirse peligrosamente hacia mí, para ser precisos a mi cara.

-E...rr…za-tartamudeaban nerviosos Natsu y Gray porque ellos lo habían lanzado mientras peleaban

-ACASO NO SE CONTROLAN NI UNA VEZ!

-Lo sentimos mucho Erza!-gritaron mientras corrían como alma que se les lleva el diablo siendo alcanzados por mí y recibiendo una fuerte paliza

_Sí, eso era muy divertido. Desearía volver a esos tiempos pero ahora es demasiado tarde._

…

**Y este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, agradecería que me dejen reviews y/o sugerencias(es mi primer fic así que no se mucho de algunas cosas ni soy perfecta ^.^)**

**Sayonara, mina-san **


	2. Cap 2: El trabajo a Magnolia

**Gracias por dejar reviews, muchas gracias T-T.**

**Bueno, este es el segundo capi o mejor dicho la introducción en el punto de vista de Jellal. Ya que el anterior fue desde el punto de vista de Erza. (Hasta aquí llegan las introducciones y después viene el inicio de verdad)**

...

Que tranquilo esta ahora. Ojala todo el momento estuviera así de pacifico. Es irónico porque en estos momentos de lucha constante contra el escuadrón de la oscuridad, la paz es un sueño que parece inalcanzable para todos .A veces les tengo envidia a los niños; ellos, que juegan, ríen, duermen, viven la vida como debería ser sin el más mínimo de los temores a ser asesinados en cualquier momento, cualquier hora, cualquier minuto, cualquier segundo.

Me llamo Jellal Fernandes y soy, se podría decir, el mago más fuerte del escuadrón de la luz(a parte del jefe, Rob). Y como dije antes, estamos en una lucha constante con el escuadrón de la oscuridad. Ellos, que protegen a los monstruos a costa de su propia vida ya que no les importaría morir para salvarlos. ¡Incluso matarían personas si es necesario! Eso es lo más rabia me da, cómo pueden matar personas inocentes que ni siquiera pueden defenderse ante el peligro. No les importa si es hombre, mujer, niño, niña, anciano, anciana ¡No les importa nada! Nunca se los perdonare. Ellos se llevaron todo lo que tenía, la vida de mi madre, la vida de mi padre y también…la vida de…ella.

-Nunca se los perdonare, nunca, jamás-pensé con rabia

Así soy, solo falta acordarme de ella para perder la calma y la cordura. Pero es que ¿Cómo no pude hacer nada? ¿Por qué no la pude salvar? Me temo que hace tiempo sé la respuesta, fue por…miedo. Estuve casi toda esa semana triste, callado y a veces, cuando nadie me miraba dejaba caer unas gruesas lágrimas de mi rostro; si alguien me hablaba yo me limitaba a responder con simples y sencillos monosílabos .Nadie me culpaba, no podían hacerlo. Ella jamás sonreiría, nunca lo volvería a hacer, jamás la volvería a ver. Ella había muerto.

-Lo siento...- dije al momento de apretar mis puños con fuerza-Hubiera querido siquiera al menos saber tu nombre

Y es que, por mucho que me acuerde de todo lo sucedido: sus gritos, su sangre, sus lágrimas; no me acuerdo de su nombre… Es inquietante no saber su nombre pero si saber que murió por mi culpa, porque así es. Por más que los demás me digan que no fue mi culpa, yo opino que sí lo es.

-Jellal-sama-me dijo Juvia con tono de preocupación-¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, me encuentro bien-respondí con una sonrisa fingida-No te preocupes

-Lucy-sama, Juvia cree que Jellal-sama está mintiendo?

-Déjalo, seguro y está cansado ¿no?-me dijo Lucy con comprensión

Ella es una de las pocas personas del escuadrón que ha sufrido una niñez trágica y triste. Ella también se enteró de la muerte de "ella", por lo que comprende mi sufrimiento. Ella y Juvia son buenas personas y compañeros de equipo. Juvia es muy ocurrente y tiene una manera muy peculiar de referirse a las personas, siempre con el "sama" al final de cada nombre. Juvia y Lucy son muy buenas amigas, con un pasado más trágico que el otro, pero se saben comprender y sobre todo apoyarse. Los tres entramos al escuadrón para que otras personas no pasen lo que pasamos y no sufran lo que nosotros sufrimos.

-Cierto! Casi Juvia lo olvida-Gritó exaltada-El jefe-sama le dijo a Juvia que les comunicara que tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Magnolia a recoger un paquete importante

-¿Necesita tres personas para un simple paquete? ¿Tan importante es?

-Es lo único que le dijeron a Juvia, Lucy-sama

-Bueno que esperamos, es mejor irnos

-Pero Jellal!-gritó Lucy- Ya casi va ser de noche, mejor vamos mañana

-Lucy-sama tiene razón, Juvia no cree que el jefe-sama se refiera a que debemos irnos precisamente hoy

-Creo que tenéis razón, bueno, que se va a ser-dije bostezando

Llevaba toda la tarde entre bostezo y bostezo. Hubiera querido que alguien, tan solo alguien se encargara de hacer divertido el escuadrón. Pero ¡es que todos son muy tranquilos! Creo que el jefe me mataría si digo esto pero… en estos momentos quisiera estar luchando contra el enemigo, así no me aburriría.

-Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Dónde se fue el Jellal que conozco?

-Simon!-dije sorprendido al verlo- Por lo visto has vuelto de tu misión

-Sí, la verdad estuvo un poco más difícil –dijo tomando un trago de sake-Al parecer el escuadrón de las sombras se está fortaleciendo, tanto mentalmente como físicamente

Simon, es un amigo de la infancia. Él también la conoció y hasta donde sé, se había enamorado de "ella". Cosa que me entristeció bastante, no sé el por qué me sentía triste. Él y yo la conocimos en el pueblito de Rosemary (ahora el pueblo ya no existe) cuando Iván nos llevó por petición nuestra a su trabajo. A mí jamás me agradó Iván, pero se lo pedí porque era el único que estaba desocupado. Simon al parecer hasta ahora no se olvida de ella, ni de su hermoso pelo rojo (pero a mí me pareció un color más vivo, tal vez ¿escarlata?)El día que se enteró de que ella había muerto no me culpó, pero yo sabía que sí lo hacía. Con el tiempo se le pasó la tristeza, pero para mí….Nunca la olvidaré.

-Hola, Jellal ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás muerto?- me dijo Simon pasando su mano al frente de mi cara

-Por supuesto que no estoy muerto, todavía soy muy joven para morir!-respondí dándole un santo puñete en el brazo

-Pero si eres muy viejo para estar soñando despierto ¿no crees?-inmediatamente se puso a reír

-Que inmaduro ¡Mavis, que he hecho para merecer este castigo!

Y de ahí veo a Simon que se abalanza a cámara lenta hacia mi sitio, después nos seguimos dando puñetes "amistosos" en la cara, el brazo, el pie; patadas en el tórax. Lo normal. La verdad es que si no me ponía a pelear con él, hubiera muerto del aburrimiento

**DESPUES DE VEINTE MINUTOS…**

-Cielos, al fin han parado-dijo Lucy dando un suspiro

-Juvia no cree que deberían pelearse, se supone que son amigos

-Solo ha sido una pelea amistosa ¿No, Jellal?-asentí con la cabeza-¿lo ven?

-Si claro y este es el resultado de una pelea amistosa-dice Lucy sarcástica al mostrarnos el espejo

Cuando nos mostró el espejo pude apreciar que esa persona no era yo. Era una persona con una marca en la parte derecha del rostro, pelo azul. ¡Pero no era yo! Más se parecía a una cara de los dichosos monstruos que protegen el escuadrón de las sombras y me atrevería a decir que era peor. Después veo como Simon se horroriza al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Ése sí que da miedo. Está bien, lo admito:

-Nos hemos pasado-dijimos al unísono

…

**Hasta aquí llega el segundo capi.**

**Desde el tercer capítulo inicia la aventura y los encuentros de las parejas (jujuju*risa estilo Happy*) Esta semana subiré dos capítulos pero la próxima será solo una capi.**

**Hasta la próxima. Sayonara mina-san (dejen reviews o lo que les gustaría ver en la historia ^-^)**


	3. Cap 3: Empezando la aventura

**Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, me demore casi dos semanas en subir este capítulo T-T, en verdad no sé qué decir, fue un mal inicio de mi parte. Pero en verdad, todas esas "casi" dos semanas no podía de dejar de pensar en esto. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que no voy a dejar este fic sin terminar. JAMAS.**

**Bueno, dejando las disculpas de un lado e intenciones asesinas para mí, este es el tercer capítulo y a la vez el inicio de la aventura (también inicio de los romances).También me gustaría dar unas instrucciones para que no se pierdan en la historia:**

**-Letra negrita: recuerdos**

**-***********: cambio de perspectiva (pensamiento de erza o de Jellal)**

…**.**

*************Pov Erza*************

**-**_**No le…hagan daño…. por favor**_**-suspirando pesadamente-**_**No la to…quen, se los…pido**_

**-**_**Cállate!**_**-dijo dándole una patada en el estómago-**_**A ver si aprendes a no interrumpir, pedazo de basura**_

**-Te lo ruego…no le…hagas daño, ¡Solo es una niña!**

Me desperté de golpe. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una pesadilla? Me senté sobre la cama, eché un vistazo a la ventana y pude comprobar que todavía era de noche. Fui a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua. Estaba intentando reacomodar la ¿pesadilla?, no creo que fuese una pesadilla .Otra vez era esa imagen borrosa. La misma voz, la misma desesperación; sólo que esta vez escuché la voz de un hombre y el sonido de una patada. De repente sentí furia e ira al recordar la voz del hombre y el sonido de la patada.

-Otra vez, no pude ver nada-dije cuando se me paso la furia e ira

No me importa que no haya podido ver nada, pero lo que sí sé es que ahora estoy aún más cerca de descifrarlo. La verdad es que todavía no sé si eso es una visión, también podría ser solo mi imaginación o quizás un recuerdo de mi niñez. Como dije no recuerdo bien mi niñez, la verdad no me acuerdo de nada. Solo me acuerdo desde el momento en el que me uní al escuadrón. Después nada, mi mente se bloquea, se pone oscura si trato de recordar algo.

Le he preguntado muchas veces al jefe. Desde que tenía nueve años, pero siempre termina en lo mismo.

_**-inicio de flashback-**_

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Sí, jefe, quisiera saber exactamente cómo llegue hasta aquí, hasta el escuadrón, por favor

-Hay, Erza-dijo dando un suspiro y tomando un trago de sake-la verdad es que….

-Sííííí…..?-pregunté con ojos esperanzados

-Antes de eso ¿para que lo quieres saber?

-Pues, como verá, llevo un año desde que me uní al escuadrón y no sé nada sobre mi pasado .Y al menos quisiera saber cómo llegue hasta aquí

-Entiendo, pues veras…no lo sé-soltó de repente y tras tomar otro trago de sake-Pero sabes, no necesitas recordarlo-Ehh?-Hasta ahora eres feliz sin tener tus recuerdos ¿no crees?

-Supongo que tiene razón-dije mientras Natsu y Gray peleaban dentro de la casa

-Me alegro, pero ahora, porque no separas a esos mocosos antes que rompan algo o hagan explotar el lugar.

_**-fin de flashback-**_

Ahora creo que sí o sí tengo que saberlo. Tengo que "recuperar" mis recuerdos para poder estar tranquila.

En eso, oigo pasos en la sala, me pongo en guardia mientras me dirijo hacia la sala. Uno, dos, tres….

-Ya los tengo bastardos!-dije al momento de abalanzarme con intenciones asesinas hacia un ¿desnudista y un peli rosa?

-Er...za-dijeron mientras temblaban abrazados-so...o...mos nosotros

-¿Natsu? ¿Gray? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté mientras cambiaba mi posición

-…..

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunté al ver que no decían nada

-…

-Respondan!-ya había perdido la paciencia-¡¿Acaso el ratón les cortó la lengua?!

-Aye sir, aunque no creo que haya sido el ratón el que está apunto de cortarles la lengua-me dijo Happy al momento que me señalo la espada que tenía rozándoles la lengua

Después de eso tuvimos que esperar cinco minutos para que Gray y Natsu salieran de su estado de shock. Y cuando estaban recobrando el conocimiento les pregunté:

-Happy, Gray, Natsu; ¿Qué haces aquí?-después sentí una brisa en mi cara; con que así fue-¡Ya les he dicho que entren por la puerta!

-Pero Erza no me digas que…¡ te has olvidado!-Grito Happy mientras se dirigía hacia Natsu y Gray.

-¿Olvidarme qué?-pregunte mientras trataba de recordar

-¡Natsu, Gray esta es su culpa!

-¿Nuestra culpa? ¿De que estas hablando Happy?-Preguntaron los dos

-Buaaaa-estaba llorando por lo que me salió una gota sobre la cabeza-¡Es que ya me la malograron!¡Buaaaa!

-Explícate-Esta vez hablamos los tres

-Es que si ustedes…..-agarro un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz-Si ustedes no le hubieran lanzado ese tronco ayer, ella no se habría malogrado

Después de ese comentario, Natsu y Gray sufren un pequeño desmayo, mientras a mí me sale un tic en el ojo derecho.¡Como es eso de que estoy malograda! .Mientras trataba de borrar todo rastro de ira e intenciones asesinas hacia Happy, una pregunta paso por mi mente.

-¿Qué es lo que me olvide?-pregunté

-¿Qué es lo que se olvidó?-preguntaron Gray y Natsu

-Viendo esta escena llego a la conclusión de que ustedes no serían nada sin mí-dijo con aire de superioridad-Pero volviendo al tema, lo que todos se olvidaron es que tenemos la misión de ir a espiar al escuadrón de la Luz

-Cierto!, pero es de noche

-Te equivocas, Erza, ya no es de noche-dijo Happy mientras abría las cortinas.

Cierto, ya no era de noche ¿Tanto tiempo estuve pensando en las imágenes borrosas? Ahora no debo pensar en eso. Debo concentrarme con todos mis sentidos. Una simple falla implicaría la muerte para nosotros y para las personas que están involucradas. Por eso no quería ir con compañía. No quiero que ellos mueran.

**DESPUES DE TREINTA MINUTOS**

Después de votar a Natsu, Gray y Happy a patadas de mí cuarto. Tome una simple ducha (veinticinco minutos) y después tuve que reequiparme con mi "armadura". La armadura constaba de: un vestido negro, más o menos apretado, hasta los muslos, con tirantes delgados; botas marrones oscuras hasta las rodillas; dos cintas de color negro en los brazos, guantes de metal (como en el anime), cabello suelto y por ultimo una armadura para la parte de arriba que se parecía más a un top hecho de metal (estilo Edo-Erza).

Después de reequiparme me puse en marcha a la casa que está en las montañas (funciona igual que un gremio). Al apenas abrir la puerta me encontré en medio de una pelea entre: monstruos vs personas, monstruos vs monstruos, personas vs personas, etc. Hasta que al fin pude localizar a Natsu y a Gray, que tenía en su mano a un Happy congelado. Después busque con la vista al maestro y lo vi conversando con Gajeel en el segundo piso. Dirigirme hacia allá no fue difícil ya que por una extraña razón todos me cedían el paso con cara de miedo ¿Por qué será? Llegando al segundo piso, el jefe, al posar su mirada en mí, me hiso ademan de que me acerque. Gajeel también volteo a verme.

-Muy buenos días, Erza-me saludo el jefe

-Buenos días, jefe- y después me saludó Gajeel a su manera (levantando su mano) a lo que yo, de igual forma, salude

-Estuve hablando con Gajeel sobre la misión que hizo-dijo al momento de poner una mirada seria-Y por lo que me dijo, el enemigo, se está fortaleciendo-Al momento de decir eso puse una mirada de asombro.

Es difícil que Gajeel admita que alguien es fuerte. Ya que es una persona MUY orgullosa. Y el que él admita que están mejorando es porque así es. No tengo miedo (no es por presumir pero soy más fuerte que él, de hecho soy la tercera más fuerte: el primero, el jefe Makarov; el segundo, Gildarts y después yo ^-^) pero si ellos logran mejorar más, esto se tornara más difícil de lo que está.

-No es por nada, Erza- dijo Gajeel tomando la palabra-Y eso que estoy al tanto de la fuerza y magia que tienes… pero no me sorprendería si hay, en ese escuadrón, alguien más fuerte que tú

-Gajeel...

-Y no me estoy inventando nada, ya que-dijo al momento de levantarse-¿ves?

Gajeel traía vendada su pierna derecha. ¿Acaso el escuadrón de la Luz pudo llegar a hacerle eso? Si, esta misión no va hacer nada fácil. En absoluto. Tendremos que ser más precavidos. Tenemos que tener cuidado de no matar a nadie en la misión o nos perseguirán y descubrirán el lugar de operación de nuestro escuadrón. Si eso ocurre, todo acabara la falsa tranquilidad. La guerra estallara.

-Erza, creo que es mejor que….

-Jefe, no se preocupe. No nos descubrirán- estaba por decirme algo pero me adelante -Es momento de irnos.

Estaba segura que no me dejaría ir con lo que le dijo Gajeel. Desde que vine siempre me trato como una niña. Pero es momento que sepa que esta niña hace tiempo dejo de serlo. Y que ahora es Titania, la mujer maga más fuerte del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

-Natsu, Gray, Happy; hora de irnos

-Aye sir!

*************Pov Jellal*************

-Bien; Lucy, Juvia; vallamos donde el jefe para que nos informe bien sobre el trabajo que haremos

No pude dormir bien anoche, sentía que algo que iba a cambiar mi futuro ocurriría muy pronto. Yo no soy una de esas personas que cree que un sueño se vuelve realidad. Pero el sueño que tuve ayer parecía más real que un sueño, juraría que trataba de decirme o alertarme de algo.

**RUMBO AL TRABAJO DE HOY**

El jefe nos informó que el trabajo solo es recoger un cofre que se encuentra en Magnolia, bueno, en realidad el lugar donde se encuentra es un poco al sur de esta.

Antes de salir del "cuartel" (Cuartel va ser como decir gremio) nos encontramos con alguien *en realidad creo que nos estaba siguiendo*.

-Me hubiera gustado acompañarlos, de verdad-decía rascándose la nuca y después de suspirar-…en la siguiente de seguro los acompaño

-Simon-sama, Juvia cree que todavía está a tiempo de acompañarnos

Cuando dijo eso, le hice una señal ha Juvia para que dejara de hablar. No es que me desagrade Simon, en absoluto, solo es que desde esa vez, el jefe nos prohibió ir a la misma misión…

_**-inicio de flashback-**_

-JELLAL! SIMON!

-Di…díganos, jef…jefe

-Que les he dicho de no estar peleando en la misión…. Y SOBRE TODO CUANDO HAY VIDAS DE POR MEDIO!

-Jefe, creo que es mejor que lo deje así por ahora, los niños no entienden bien estas cosas…-iba a continuar pero yo…

-¿Que acaso no eres tú una niña, Mi-ra-ja-ne?

-¡Mocoso impertinente!

-Hpm, dices impertinente cuando tú te estas metiendo en esta conversación

-¡Tú…

-¡Mirajane, Jellal; paren!-grito el jefe

-Pero es que él…-trato de decir Mirajane

-En primer lugar, Mirajane ve a fijarte si Iván ya llegó, ésta vez fue acompañado de Laxus a terminar con unos rebeldes al Sur, así que mejor que estar hablando de cosas absurdas ve a fijarte, por favor

-Entendido, jefe- aprovechando que ellos estaban hablando, yo y Simon nos fuimos dirigiendo de puntillas a la puerta. Solo faltaban segundos y…

-Y en segundo lugar, les queda PROHIBIDO ir a otra misión juntos, está claro

-SI, SI, SI, SI, SI-estábamos muy nerviosos ese día. Parecía que en cualquier momento el jefe iba a explotar.

_**-fin de flashback-**_

Desde ese día ni Simon ni yo fuimos a los mismos trabajos juntos. Pero eso no significa que no hagamos un pequeño desastre. Como dije antes, este es un escuadrón que busca la paz en una absurda y sangrienta guerra, pero creo que ya de tantos enfrentamientos, algunos llegamos a acostumbrarnos hasta el punto de sentirse incomodo cuando se está en la paz anhelada. Un ejemplo: Yo. Es más creo que la causa de mi poder o magia poderosa se debe a que desde ese trágico día donde "ella" murió; nunca deje de pensar en ella y por ende sentía que debía de pelear por ella. Tuve suerte de que su muerte no haya destruido la hermandad de Simon y yo, porque así lo siento, que somos como hermanos.

-No, gracias por la oferta pero no-dijo calmadamente y viendo nuestras caras con gestos de "porqué no"-Es que con la bronca en la que me metí ayer, me duele todo el cuerpo

-Cierto, ustedes no dejaron de pelear durante veinte minutos-hablo Lucy

-Cierto, Juvia todavía recuerda sus caras y sus gritos de horror al verse en el espejo de Lucy-sama

-Simon, si no vas a venir es mejor que nos vayamos ahora-dije, no me apetecía recordar eso

Yo soy una persona madura, pero hasta la persona más madura tiene un lado donde le gustaría dejar la madurez de lado y volver a sentirse un niño incontrolable ¿no?

Después de despedirnos de Simon nos dirigimos al puerto que se dirigía a Magnolia (Por si no lo sabían nosotros estamos en Croccus), Pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de abordar el tren…

-¡AUXILIO! En el bosque, en el bosque hay un…-el señor se tropezó

-¡Alguien ayúdenos! En el bosque hay un MONSTRUO

Cuando dijo "la palabra mágica" automáticamente volteamos a ver a la persona que gritó eso.

-¡Jellal! ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaron las dos

-Lo que tenemos que hacer-dije mientras me dirigía al señor-¿Señor, en que parte del bosque vio al monstruo?

…

**Bueno, sé que en el inicio escribí "el inicio de los romances" pero es que en este capítulo es donde comienza la aventura, en el próximo, comienza los encuentros de las parejas. (Romance y jerza al 100%)**

**Bueno, igual les pido muchas disculpas y para que no suceda otra vez mejor les informo que actualizare los sábados de cada semana. Muchas gracias, sayonara mina-san ^w^**


	4. Cap 4: Un pequeño fallo

**Hola a todos, y aquí estoy con el cuarto capítulo de "**_**Un mismo objetivo, dos caminos, nuestro amor"**_**. Y en este capítulo está asegurado que nuestros integrantes de la pareja principal(o sea Erza y Jellal) se encontraran y con esto se vendrán más parejas (Y el desarrollo de CASI toda la historia). Cualquier sugerencia como: las parejas que les gustaría que haya o cosas por el estilo me gustaría que me lo escribieran. Y sin molestarlos más les presento: el capítulo cuatro…**

…**.**

**************Pov Erza**************

Estábamos en camino a la ciudad de Croccus (lugar donde se ubica el escuadrón de la luz). Y como no podemos ir en tren ya que en primer lugar: llamaríamos la atención; ya que Natsu y Gray, para mi desgracia, eran MUY conocidos por todo el país de Fiore, no podíamos arriesgarnos. Y en segundo lugar: ¡Estábamos con el trabajo de espiar!, con todo lo que tengo (Natsu, Gray y Happy) nos será imposible pasar desapercibidos en un tren.

Así que, dada las circunstancias, en este preciso momento estamos dirigiéndonos en nada más ni nada menos que a…

-¡Demonios!-gritaba Gray-Con todos estos árboles nos terminaremos perdiendo

-¡Happy!, ves algún pueblo o personas cerca de aquí-le grite a Happy

-¡No! ¡Todavía no veo nada a esta altura, subiré más!-gritaba Happy para que lo oigamos ya que este estaba volando

Si pues, para mi desgracia no nos quedó más opción que ir a pie hasta la ciudad de Croccus. Yo quería hacer el trabajo lo más rápido posible si se podía. Pero dada las circunstancias no podemos. Todos aquí estábamos muy irritados; en cualquier momento yo…

-¡¿Cuánto más estaremos caminando?!-gritamos muy irritados y hasta creo estresados

Y mientras estábamos consumidos por el estrés, el estómago de Natsu crujir por todo el bosque. Y al mismo tiempo todos miramos a Natsu (Gray, Happy y yo) con auras oscuras a nuestro alrededor. Sí que estábamos estresados, y si no fuera por nuestro "autocontrol" hubiéramos regresado SOLO tres integrantes. Pero eso no basto para que se ganara uno que otro golpe.

-Cubo de hielo, se puede saber porque me has pegado-"_hay no, ahora van a empezar"_

-Por el simple hecho que te lo merecías, cabeza de lava-"_creo que ahora estoy por…"_

-¡¿Qué me has dicho, bastardo?!

-Lo que oíste-"_tú puedes Erza, contrólate 1, 2,3…"_

_-_Tú lo pediste-"_vamos Erza, son tus amigos; tú no debes. Solo contrólate"_

-Atrévete no más, si no quieres morir-_"1, 2, 3, 4,…"_

-¡Aquí voy!-gritaron los dos APUNTO de pelear

´-¡¿QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN PARAR DE PELEAR?!-les grite al mismo tiempo que les agarraba de la cara arrojándolos a los pobres árboles que se encontraban cerca

Y en eso veo como una "pelota" azul con alas venia directo hacia a mí, o a mi pecho, gritando algo que no entendía. Poco después de descubrir de quien se trataba…

-Happy, ¿Qué pasa?- le dije con un tono tranquilo para que no se altere

-¡Buaa! Erza fue horrible, ese monstruo se ponía a gritar horrible-dijo más calmado pero no completamente

-¿Un monstruo?

-Aye….-mientras se sonaba la nariz-es que yo…

*****************Flashback******************

Se veía un pequeño gato con alas, volar por los alrededores buscando donde se habían "perdido" sus amigos, mejor dicho él era el que se había perdido de tanto volar y volar "o jugar y jugar con una mariposa".

-¡NATSU! ¡GRAY! ¡ERZA!-gritaba y dando un pequeño suspiro-Quién sea…conteste

En eso se escucha un estruendo de esos que se escucha cuando alguien dispara con un arma, en este caso parece un disparo a matar. Pero para nuestro pequeño "protagonista momentáneo" esto se escuchó como un sonido cualquiera.

-¿Natsu? ¿Gray? ¿Son ustedes?-dice el bordear una débil sonrisa con un toque de esperanza-No jueguen, esto ya no es divertido

De un momento a otro se escucha un estruendo igual al anterior.

-¡Natsu! Enserio… ¡No es divertido!-dice acercándose más y más al lugar sospechoso

Y después, se ve a cámara lenta como Happy va avanzando hacia el lugar, volando para su desgracia; y digo para su desgracia por que el causante del estruendo anterior no fue Natsu, sino fue un hombre con una escopeta.

Hombre y "monstruo" se encuentran, cara a cara, en frente del otro, en sumo silencio…Cuando de pronto…

-¡MONSTRUO!-gritaron los dos mientras se preparaban para correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Les explico. Cuando Happy vio a la persona con la escopeta lo confundió con un monstruo por varias razones: tenía un sombrero con cachos de toros, un parche en el ojo derecho, una cicatriz por el mentón, en fin. Happy es un poco "tímido" si se le puede decir así. Verán, cuando Happy fue traído por Natsu al escuadrón, apenas podía hablar con personas y mucho menos entablar una relación de amistad con estas. Pero aunque eso fue hace años se le hace difícil relacionarse con personas, o en este caso "monstruo" que sea desconocido.

De ahí, Happy salió volando a dirección contraria del "monstruo" gritando con pánico.

*************Fin de Flashback************

-Con que eso paso…-dije con un semblante tranquilo que se empezaba a volver serio al pensar que un monstruo quería hacer daño a Happy.

-Oye, Erza; Gray y Natsu se estaban peleando ¿verdad?

-Solo diré que tuve que interferir en su pelea-dije con tono indiferente

-Happy, te lo pedimos; no le digas nada de esto a Gajeel-rogó Natsu

-¿Por qué?-preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta

-Lo que el flamita quiere decir es que….- respiró tomándose su tiempo-solo no le digas ni a Gajeel ni a nadie ¿entendido?

-¿Pero…que me darán a cambio por mi silencio?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaron al unísono

-Ya saben, el valor de mi silencio y todo; no va a ser gratis si eso piensan

Después de eso, ellos no respondieron, solamente se vio como Happy salía volando (sin usar magia) por donde había venido.

-¡Par de ineptos! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!-gritaba como antes

-¡Pero es que él...

-Nada de peros y vamos a buscarlo antes de que…ese monstruo lo encuentre- estaba muy preocupada

-Entendido

Estábamos recorriendo el "rastro" de olor que dejó Happy (todo gracias a Natsu). Pero de pronto…Natsu paró en seco señalándonos que guardáramos silencio y jalándonos para que nos escondiéramos, inconforme con eso le dijimos:

-¿Pero qué ocurre contigo?-susurrábamos

-Shhh-ordeno con el gesto serio-guarden silencio y observen

Solo pude limitarme a cerrar los puños mientras veía lo señalado por Natsu.

**************Pov Jellal**************

Fue un poco difícil calmar al hombre, ya que al parecer tuvo el susto de su vida. Pero pasando de eso, nos dirigíamos al bosque porque al parecer el causante del susto de aquel hombre era nada más y nada menos que un monstruo, bueno eso era lo que nos dio a entender.

Ahora, en este preciso instante nos dirigíamos al lugar descrito por el hombre.

-Jellal-sama, Juvia cree que nos estamos precipitando en esto-dijo al momento que estaba corriendo

-SÍ, pero más importante ¡¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo corriendo hacia un monstruo?!-gritaba Lucy

-Cálmense, no se preocupen que esto solo es un pequeño retraso-dije al momento de hacer una especie de sello-Y si quieren….….solo espérenme aquí

-¡Jellal!

-Lucy-sama, Juvia no sabe lo que tenemos que hacer

-Pues, se hace lo que se hace. Vamos, Juvia

**Mientras tanto**

Espero que esto no retrase nuestro trabajo, lo único que quiero es terminar cuanto antes esto. Pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué el jefe nos pidió ir a los tres por una simple caja? Eso es raro, a no ser que sea importante.

Pero antes de que siguiera pensando en eso algo, o alguien, choca conmigo; impactando en mi abdomen. Y viendo que tenía cola pensé que era un simple animal, pero mi sorpresa vino cuando empezó a hablar incoherencias como: "me vengare", "como se atrevieron", "nunca les volveré a hablar", y varias cosas por el estilo.

Cuando de pronto algo hiso clic en mi cabeza ¿Acaso este animal habló?

-Ey tú, acaso… ¿eres un monstruo?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están los demás?-me preguntó sobándose la cabeza

-No lo sé y por lo visto ellos te mandaron hasta acá ¿me equivoco?-dije con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo

-Pues veras, yo…-decía mientras sacaba una especie de alas. Lo sabía él es…

-Así que eres un monstruo, pues bien…-mientras hacia un sello con una mano ya que estaba agarrando al monstruo con la otra-Lo siento pero….

Cuando me disponía a atacar, unas especies de espadas salieron hacia mi dirección; fue ahí cuando solté al gato para ponerme en posición de defensa, pero este monstruo no dudó en escaparse al escuchar el grito de una persona llamándolo por el nombre de…

-¿Con que te llamabas Happy?-dije al retomar mi antigua posición-Pues prepárate…que aquí voy

Después de decir eso, me dispuse a activar el hechizo "Meteoro" para alcanzarlos. Pues creo que no solo era una persona la que lo ayudo ¿Acaso habían más monstruos?

Cuando decidí usar más velocidad para así terminar con esto de una vez, me topé con una especie de acantilado. Si creen que son más astutos que yo, están muy equivocados. Así que me dispuse a acercarme poco a poco al acantilado.

-¿Con que estaban escondidos ahí?-dije al ver que estaban bajando por el lado del acantilado

Pero mi sorpresa creció cuando vi que sus "aliados" eran nada más y nada menos que personas. Así que no solo era un simple monstruo sino que podrían formar parte del "famoso" escuadrón de la oscuridad. Esto sí se estaba tornado entretenido. Con lo que pensé que iba a ser aburrido, veo que me equivoque.

-Está bien, les daré chance hasta la cuenta de diez; y será mejor que ustedes dos cojan a ese monstruo y se lo lleven, aunque no les aseguro que escapen con vida

-E...espera-dijo una voz detrás de mí- nosotros hicimos esto, porque no nos gusta ver sufrir a nadie…ni siquiera a los monstruos.

Después que dijo eso me gire para ver mejor la persona que habló y vi que era una mujer con apariencia confiable, su rostro me transmitía cierto toque de paz y tranquilidad; pero creo que también un poco de nostalgia. ¿Creo que la conozco? ¿Pero de dónde?

-Así que, te agradecería que no le comuniques nada al escuadrón de la luz, por favor…..enserio, no lo volveremos a hacer jamás-yo me quede estático al escuchar su voz…eran tan amable

Pido gracias a Dios, que soy una persona con apariencia seria, porque si no vería que me estoy descuidando de tan solo verle sus ojos marrones, sus labios sonrosados, su expresión de tranquilidad y paz. De solo verla, compruebo que es una persona amable, protectora y sobre todo honesta. Si algunos escucharan mis pensamientos dirían que solo la juzgo por las apariencias pero esto es…

-¿Y bien, nos dejaras ir?, enserio, no lo volveremos a hacer

-Yo no…..

-¡Jellal! ¡Jellal-san!-escuche la voz de Lucy y Juvia

**************Pov Erza**************

No creía lo que veía. Una persona está por lastimar a Happy, no lo permitiré. Me dispuse a sacar unas cuantas espadas a su dirección, cuidando de no lastimar a Happy, pero para mi disgusto no pude matarlo. Sí que era rápido para esquivar quince espadas pero no creo que lo logre con cien.

-¡Happy, escapa!

Después vi como Natsu gritaba a Happy para que este escapara, así que opte por no volver a atacarlo. De la que se salvó porque si no hubiera dudado en matarlo.

Corrimos, aprovechando el despiste de este, creo que estaba diciendo algo que no logramos escuchar. Después de tener a Happy con nosotros nos dispusimos a correr más rápido pero…

-Oye, esto debe ser una broma –hablaron los tres mientras respiraban agitadamente

-Un acantilado-susurré apretando los puños

-¡¿Qué haremos?! Él nos alcanzará-amenazando con volver a llorar, dijo Happy

-Pero solo tenemos que matarlo, no es problema

-Natsu, sí que llegaste a tu límite de estupidez; ¿qué acaso no ves que no DEBEMOS matarlo?-le grito Gray-Tengo razón ¿no?, Erza

Yo me limite a agarrar a los tres y votarlos al borde del acantilado. Suerte que al menos lograron actuar rápido y lograron agarrarse de pequeñas piedras incrustadas en el acantilado porque si no morirían. Solo les di una señal que me lo dejaran todo a mí, a la cual ellos entendieron.

Después que la persona viniera, estaba dispuesta a atacar mas no lo hice porque…¿Dónde vi a ese hombre?

…

**Bien hasta aquí llega el cuarto capítulo. Se, que es un poco corto pero les juro que el quinto va ser más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste este capítulo porque a mí me gusto (aunque fuera corto) Dejen reviews. Y hasta el sábado.**


	5. Cap 5: El beso que nos ayudo a escapar

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews que dejan como: **

**-claudia que siempre deja hermosos reviews por cada capi**

**-val708 por su sugerencia de una pareja que pronto estará aquí**

**-stef-chan una de las personas que me hiso seguir con esta historia por sus reviews que deja**

**-janetuchiha a pesar de dejar un solo comentario significa mucho para mi**

**y también a los que solo leen y no comentan. Igual muchas gracias por todo. **

**En este capi va a pasar algo muy ÒoÓ**

…

***************Pov Erza***************

Les hice una seña a Natsu, Gray y Happy que me lo dejaran a mí. Después de todo ya estábamos un poco lejos de lo que se consideraría una aldea, así que… no tendríamos problemas si lo matamos aquí y ahora.

DESPUES DE UN BREVE MOMENTO

Decidí atacarlo por la espalda. Sé que eso sería criticado por algunos porque ¿Quién, que se respete, ataca por la espalda? Les digo algo; eso no me importa ni mucho menos me interesa. Siempre he creído que no importa la forma en que ganes, con tal de que logres lo que quieres.

Después de ver como actuó el sujeto que atrapó a Happy, tengo unas ligeras sospechas de quien se puede tratar, tal vez ¿un miembro del escuadrón de la Luz? Eso explicaría varias cosas que…. ¡Aquí viene! Puedo sentir un poder inmenso. Cuando veo a la persona que tenía a Happy dirigirse a mis compañeros, no me caben dudas que él es la causa de ese poder inmenso ¿no?

Me dispuse a salir de mi escondite cuando…. Ese sujeto ¿Alguna vez lo he visto? No pude hacer más que quedarme estática por unos segundos detrás de él; pero dada las circunstancias, como había bajado la guardia "había hecho perder el plan", así que tuve que improvisar otro.

-E...espera-dije- nosotros hicimos esto, porque no nos gusta ver sufrir a nadie…ni siquiera a los monstruos.

Vaya, sí que fue algo muy improvisado porque solo a mí se me ocurre actuar como una "pobre aldeana". Me sorprendí un poco de MI actuación, porque en general soy pésima como actriz pero creo que por las circunstancias no sabía que otra cosa hacer ya que matarlo no era una opción puesto que ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Seguí haciendo mi "actuación". Cualquiera que me viera diría que parezco muy serena y calmada pero la verdad es que muero de nervios por dentro. Es muy difícil actuar como si nada * en especial cuando eres pésima para ello* cuando estas frente a una persona: con ojos esmeraldas (lindos ojos esmeralda), con el cabello alborotado pero sobre todo azul, y también cuando esa persona te habla con un toque de amabilidad y tal vez ¿confianza? Pero también podía sentir algo de torpeza en su postura y en sus gestos cuando me vio, quizás estaba un poco asustado. Creo que me hice ideas y éste no pertenece al escuadrón de la Luz. Así que volviendo al tema de la actuación, le estaba "casi" convenciendo para que nos dejara ir sin decir nada cuando…

-¡Jellal! ¡Jellal-san!-"_creo que eran voces de unas mujeres pero….con que se llama Jellal"_

Inmediatamente él se vuelve hacia las voces que al parecer lo llamaban no sin antes darme una fugaz mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Lucy, Juvia! ¡Por aquí!-gritó pero sin perder la serenidad que por arte de magia apareció de un momento a otro.

Creo que estaba esperando que llegaran a donde estamos. Pero si eran mujeres teníamos que tener cuidado porque ahora tendríamos a más personas que "amenazar" para que no dijeran nada pero lo que me temo es que siendo mujeres no se traguen el cuento que "Jellal" se tragó. Las mujeres a veces pueden llegar a ser muy listas y audaces, pero sobre todo algunas tienen algo que les hace saber lo que es una mentira y que no lo es. Así que para que arriesgarse a que vengan esas mujeres si podemos evitarnos ese problema.

-Y que dices, ¿nos dejaras ir sin contarle nada a nadie?

- Solo te pido un poco de tiempo, solo hasta que lleguen

- Pero es que…..

Muy bien. Si él no quiere cooperar no tengo más remedio que distraerlo con algo pero ¿Con qué? Tengo poco tiempo. Todavía no puedo ver a las mujeres, supongo que son lentas o que se perdieron.

-¡Jellal! ¡Jellal-san! ¡¿Dónde está?!-"_por lo visto creo que se perdieron"_

-hpm-bufo para después agarrar mi mano y entrelazarla con la suya- ¡No se muevan de allá! ¡Ahora vamos!

¡¿Acaso este idiota quiere llevarme a donde están ellas?! En ves de hacerme la vida fácil me la está complicando con esto. Y sobre todo ¡¿Que se cree el como para estar agarrando personas desconocidas de la mano?! Un momento, ¿Por qué siento como si el clima se hubiera calentado? Me siento una completa tonta al estarme ruborizando por un simple agarre de mano, esto no es nada ¡NO SIGNIFICA NADA!

Me repetía varias veces esa frase mentalmente. Debido al nerviosismo que hasta ahora no me explico, sólo atine a desviar la mirada hacia atrás viendo como Natsu, Gray y Happy estaban haciéndome señas que lo mate ahora. A pesar que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no me moví de mi lugar. Estaba pensando si en verdad tenía que hacerlo, pero al parecer Natsu y Gray lo confundieron al pensar que "Jellal" me había puesto una especie de magia que me obligaba a estar inmóvil o alguna cosa parecida. El punto es que pensaron que no podía hacer nada llevándolos a la conclusión que ellos eran los que lo tenían que matar. Y lo hubieran hecho si es que yo no hubiera hecho algo de lo que seguro me arrepentiré después.

Aprovechando el despiste de Jellal mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de donde se escuchaban las voces de las mujeres, agarre fuertemente su mano haciendo que parara de caminar y logrando que volteara a verme. Al ver su expresión podría decir que lo agarre por sorpresa. Sin perder el tiempo lo jale hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran en un beso forzado. Pero paso algo que no me lo esperaba, y es que él me empezó a rodear con sus brazos y a responder el beso que no era para nada tierno. Por un momento me olvide del trabajo que me asignaron, del escuadrón, de mis amigos, de todo mi alrededor, de la guerra en la que nos metimos, del mundo entero. En ese momento solo sentía mi corazón, que latía a mil por hora, y los labios de Jellal, unidos con los míos. Y ese momento hubiera durado si no hubieran dos cosas que se interpusieron: Uno, las voces que llamaban insistentemente a Jellal; y dos, el fuerte golpe que le dio Gray mandándolo lejos de mí. Cuando lo vi estrellándose en uno de los árboles que había alrededor, no sé si sentí alivio porque ahora nos podíamos ir o tristeza de que ya no podía seguir saboreando sus labi… ¡MOMENTO ERZA! ¡¿Cómo que tristeza?! Si eso no significo nada ¿o sí?

Pero ya no podía seguir pensando en eso ya que dos manos me jalaron o mejor dicho me arrastraron alejándome de un Jellal inconsciente, y del acantilado.

***************Pov Jellal***************

-¡Jellal! ¡Jellal-san! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Cuando oí las voces suplicantes de Lucy y de Juvia llamándome, sabía que tenía que ir a por ellas. Pero algo me paso y es que automáticamente agarre la mano de la joven pelirroja que estaba a mi lado. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, pensé en soltarla pero es que no había vuelta atrás, porque si ahora la suelto pensara que su presencia me afecta de sobremanera hasta el punto de no saber bien lo que hago. Pero estoy casi seguro que solo es admiración lo que siento hacia ella. Sí, eso debe ser. ¿Acaso alguien en la vida se enamora de alguien a simple vista? Debe haber personas que si lo hacen pero es que yo no soy así.

- ¡No se muevan de allá! ¡Ahora vamos!- dije para "disfrazar" mi nerviosismo y también dije "vamos" porque de alguna forma, una parte de mí no quería soltar la mano de la joven.

Después de haber dicho eso me dispuse a jalarla de la mano. Y digo jalarla porque ella ni siquiera me agarraba de la mano; era yo, el que las tenía entrelazadas.

Pero al parecer todo cambio, puesto que la joven, me agarró con un poco de fuerza haciendo que parara; cosa que hizo que volteara a verla. Después, todo lo que vi, fue como era jalado por ella y después hizo que juntara mis labios con los de ella, uniéndolos en un beso que a mi parecer no tenía nada de una persona "indefensa".

Me di cuenta que ella me besaba de una manera salvaje. Juro por kami que quería detenerla pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no reaccionaba. Pero pude sentir como poco a poco me contagiaba hasta el punto de corresponderle del mismo modo o hasta más salvaje. ¡Ya qué más da! Pensé para después rodear su cintura con mis brazos, aprisionándola contra mi cuerpo. No quería que se apartara. No quería dejar de besarla. No sabía porque pero eso era lo que quería. Pronto el beso se iba intensificando.

Pero como no todo es felicidad en este mundo. No sé qué o quién lo provocó pero la cosa es que sentí un golpe en el rostro y además me encontraba "distraído" por lo que impacte a uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca.

El golpe era fuerte pero no tanto como el impacto con el árbol. Y para mi desgracia me di en la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

DESPUES DE TREINTA MINUTOS…

-Jellal-sama, Jellal-sama, despierte-escuché una voz y por el "_sama_" sabía de quien se trataba

Me costó un poco abrir los ojos. Cuando me levante me empezó a doler mucho el cuello y la cabeza. Pero no me importo mucho, estaba buscando con la mirada a "alguien" que por lo visto ya se había ido. Me acerque al acantilado para cerciorarme si era cierto y como al parecer no había nadie se supone que se fueron mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Jellal, ¿Te encuentra bien? ¿Que buscas?- me preguntó Lucy

Al parecer estaba muy pensativo en ese asunto que no note los rostros preocupados de Lucy y Juvia.

-No es nada-dije fingiendo tranquilidad y para cambiar de tema agregue-¿Cómo es que encontraron la salida el bosque?

-Solo tuve que llamar a Pyxis para que me muestre el camino-dijo Lucy muy orgullosa

-Jellal-sama, Juvia no ve al monstruo que había aqu…

-Juvia, Jellal ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE AL TRABAJO!

Cierto, me había olvidado completamente del trabajo que nos encomendaron. Íbamos a llegar tarde y nos sermoneara el jefe Rob, cosa que hará que Simon se mate de la risa y me lo eche en cara toda una semana. Así que sin previo aviso las agarre a las dos por el brazo.

-¡Jellal! ¡Jellal-san! ¡¿Qué piensa hacer?!-gritaron con terror

-¡Meteoro!-dije al mismo que mi cuerpo empezaba a brillar

No creo que me olvide de lo que paso hoy por mucho tiempo. Jamás. La joven que conocí hoy y que a la vez me besó, nunca la podre olvidar. Pero creo que esto es solo el inicio de algo inimaginable.

Pero al menos pude afirmar que los que corrieron no pertenecían al escuadrón de la oscuridad. Hasta un simple ciego sin siquiera verlos se hace una idea de que personas así no están hechas para luchar en una lucha fría, son tristeza por donde lo veas.

¿Cómo se llamara…..esa chica? Se parece un poco a alguien que conozco pero no sé a quién. ¿Alguna vez lo sabré?

Algún día todo se volverá claro para mí y te podre conocer mejor.

-Lo juro-dije sin pensarlo

-¡Lo único que debes jurar es que no nos mataras con esto! ¡Detente!-gritaba Lucy siendo, literalmente, arrastrada por mí. Ella y Juvia parecían cometas (de esos juguetes que vuelan) y yo un niño que amenazaba con soltarlas en cualquier momento.

-Ya llegamos, tienen suerte de que el tren a Magnolia todavía no se fuera porque si no- cambié mi cara a otra tétrica-No me hubiera molestado en llevarlas

Después de mi comentario Lucy y Juvia abordan el tren a toda prisa, dejando una nube de humo por donde pasaban.

Me gustaba mucho molestarlas y mejor en este momento que querían que les responda que es lo que me pasó. Así no preguntarían más.

_**-No le comuniques al escuadrón de la Luz lo de nosotros, no lo volveremos a hacer, lo prometemos**_

Vaya que esa chica si sabía actuar, por poco y me engaña. Si no me hubiera besado hubiera seguido con ese cuento. Ese fue su error, cuando ella me besó no se dio cuenta que revelaba su verdadera naturaleza. Pero aun así no creo que ella ni sus amigos sean de "ese escuadrón". Ella es ruda mas no es malvada. Eso creo.

…**.**

**Muy bien, hasta aquí llega el quinto capi y sobre todo el "BESO, BESO" de Jellal y Erza. Sé que no es lo que muchos pensaban del primer beso de ellos en este fic. Pero es que como Erza estaba en apuros y aparte Jellal se lo tomó por sorpresa empezó así.**

**Pero descuiden que este es el primero de muchos besos. Pero hey, eso no significa que no haya de otras parejas. Conforme avance la historia se descubrirá más parejas. Así que tranquilos.**

**AVISO: Este fanfic va a ser más largo de lo planeado pero no tanto**

**Espero que eso no les moleste y sin más HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**PD: Dejen reviews, recuerden que así sabré que les gusta el fanfic^-^ **


	6. Cap 6: ¿por qué lo bese?

**Bueno, bueno; ya estamos con el sexto capítulo. Seguro que siguen así ÒoÓ por el beso "salvaje" que se montó el Jerza. XD**

**Descuiden, que eso fue el comienzo y habrán mejores (besos)*alzando el pulgar con estrellas en los ojos* Y sobre todo esto es el inicio de algo MUUUUY grande.**

**PD 1: Gracias por los reviews *limpiándose las lágrimas sin tener éxito***

**PD 2: Sé que es más que obvio pero no soy dueña de Fairy Tail (ni mucho menos el Jerza) "Para mi desgracia" El verdadero dueño es mi chochera Hiro Mashima (Y que se cuide si hace desaparecer el Jerza)**

**¡Viva el Jerza! Y las otras parejas^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>*************Pov Erza*************<strong>

Estábamos en una cabaña, que por cierto estaba deshabitada. Natsu estaba recostado (dormido) en el suelo masticando un pedazo de madera. Gray había salido a buscar algo de comida con Happy. Happy, como siempre, tenía mucha flojera por lo que al principio se negó pero eso no pudo evitar que lo sacara a rastras de la cabaña.

Y la razón por la que del barranco pasamos a estar en una cabaña fue porque…..

_********Flashback********_

-¡Erza, se puede saber qué era lo que tramabas haciendo eso!- Gray estaba muy alterado

-...

-Erza, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Happy me preguntó con más tranquilidad pero con el mismo tono de intriga, a un lado estaba Natsu que permanecía callado.

Yo solo me limitaba a no responderles mientras miraba el piso, enfocando mis pensamientos en otra cosa. La razón por la que dejaba que Gray me tratara así (ya que nunca le habría dejado gritarme sin antes dejarlo medio muerto, nadie me gritaba, nunca), es porque hasta yo no sé la respuesta de lo que pretendía con besar a alguien desconocido. ¿PORQUE TUBE QUE HACER ESO? ¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO LO BESE?

Ahora que lo pienso pudo haber varias formas de escapar de él y esas mujeres. Hubiera dejado a Natsu y Gray acabar con él. Nos hubiéramos ido. Y todos hubiéramos seguido como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ahora…

-'¡Erza, respóndeme!

-Gray…

-Dime-suspiró pesadamente sin perder la mirada de frustración-, que es lo que pretendías con todo el _show_ que montaste- viendo que yo no le respondía se estaba impacientando más, hubiera venido hacia mí y me hubiera reclamado más. Sí, lo hubiera hecho pero no esperó que Natsu se hubiera puesto frente a mí, obstruyéndole el paso.

-Natsu, quítate-ordenó

-No lo haré- dijo sin intenciones de moverse

-Hazme caso o si no…

-¡¿O si no qué?!- le grité en pleno rostro, hubiera permitido que me gritara pero no permitiré que se comporte así con Natsu; se supone que ellos son los mejores "_amigos-rivales"_ -lo golpearas?, le darás puñetazos?, lo patearas? ¡¿Lo mataras?!

Esto nunca había pasado antes, por lo que me sentía muy culpable al ser la razón por la que se comportaban así. Desde niños ellos siempre, a pesar de pelearse a cada rato, han sido muy buenos amigos. Debía parar esto o si no nada volvería a ser como antes.

-…

-Gray, la razón por la que hice… eso,- no quería pronunciar lo del beso- fue porque no lo podíamos matar, el jefe nos prohibió matar personas- me excusé

-Te equivocas, él nos dijo que evitáramos matar MUCHAS personas- haciendo énfasis en lo de muchas

Suspiré, iba a ser difícil convencerlo cuando ni yo me convencía de lo que hice-Gray, lo que hice ya está en el pasado, te aseguro que "Él" no abrirá su bocota

-Pero Erz…

-Dije que está en el pasado- se lo repetí alzando un poco la voz

Luego miré a Natsu para decirle que ahora todo está bien, no ocurrirá nada. Después de decir eso, Gray se dirigió a una cabaña, que por cierto nunca la había visto, indicándonos que lo siguiéramos. Él ni siquiera nos habló en el camino. No puedo reclamarle nada, está en su derecho. Jamás lo culparía de su comportamiento, tiene sus motivos como cualquiera. Él pasó por algo horrible, algo que dejó una inmensa herida; sin embargo….esa herida no podrá borrarse por nada, siempre estará con él. Pero algún día tendrá que cicatrizar ¿no?

Al llegar a la cabaña quise preguntarle el cómo y de dónde supo la ubicación de la cabaña. Pero no lo dije, sería fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando pasó de todo. Decidí dejar el ambiente como nunca estaba, "tranquilo". Pero, como siempre, la tranquilidad nunca nos dura más de cinco minutos. El estómago de Natsu volvió a rugir. Lo que me recuerda que ya es muy tarde y hasta ahora no hemos comido. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, casi como para poderlo cortar con un cuchillo u espada (en mi caso).

-Tengo mucha hambre-bostezó alzando los brazos para ponérselos detrás de la cabeza-y hasta sueño

-Natsu- negué con la cabeza, él nunca cambiaría-Entonces yo iré a…

-Iré a ver qué es lo que hay para robar-me interrumpió Gray-Happy, ven conmigo-le ordenó

-No debes ro…

-Ya lo sé, no debo robar y que si lo hago será como ir en contra de nuestros principios-agarró a Happy de la cola mientras él se negaba, arañándolo (con las uñas que supuestamente no tenía), tratando de volar, hasta que cerraron la puerta.

_********Fin de Flashback********_

Y volvemos al principio. Todavía ni Gray ni Happy volvían. Así que para pasar el tiempo más rápido, salí a dar una especie de paseo. No quería preocupar a nadie por lo que procuré no alejarme mucho.

Estaba viendo todo lo que estaba alrededor de la cabaña. Había pocos árboles, y estos estaban secos, no había animales ni algún rastro de vida alrededor. Sin darme cuenta me adentré a una especie de pantano. Sin darle importancia al lugar, me dirigí hacia una luz que había al fondo, donde todo era más oscuro. Ya estaba muy cerca de encontrar la luz, la yema de mis dedos estaban a escasos centímetros cuando de repente….desapareció de golpe.

Ahora ya que la luz se fue, todo quedó en completa oscuridad. En ese preciso momento no sentí mis pies, mis manos, no sentía nada.

_**-Oye, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vives acá? ¿Tu pelo siempre fue así? No, ya sé ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Espera, no puedo verte. ¿Sabes dónde estoy?

_**-Vaya que eres muy fastidioso-**_esa es otra voz ¿Dónde están?

_**- Lo seré, pero así sabré más de ti**_

_**-No lo sabrás si no te digo nada**_

_**-Pero me lo dirás ¿no?**_

_**-Por supuesto… que no**_

_**-Veras que sí, ¿apuestas?**_

_**-¿Por qué lo haría?**_

_**-Parece que alguien tiene miedo, escuchas, es el sonido de alguien temiendo perder**_

_**-Yo no dije que no aceptaría, solo dije que….bueno, esto…yo**_

_**-Eso no me importa, solo me importa que aceptas, y bien ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría perder?**_

_**-¿Perdón?**_

_**-Pues veras, siempre que se apuesta se ofrece algo al ganador**_

_**-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero porque insinúas que yo voy a ser la que perderá?!**_

_**-Bueno, si no quieres perder nada, puedes hacer algo**_

_**-¿Hacer qué?**_

_**-Te doy una semana para que evites que yo me averigüe tu nombre, o sino…tendrás que hacer de mi esclava por una semana y tendrás que hacer TODO lo que te diga**_

_**-Esclava….Hacer todo lo que me digas….Eso es…..¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!**_

_**-Jajajajaja, mira quién habla, te aseguro que te imaginaste sosas raras**_

_**-¡CALLATE, NIÑO!**_

_**-¡Hey! Tengo un nombre**_

_**-¡¿Así?!**_

_**-Sip, pero te lo diré cuando sepa tu nombre **_

_**-Hpm**_

_**-Jajajaja**_

_**-Jajajaja**_

Abro mis ojos de golpe. Me voy sentando poco a poco, le doy un pequeño vistazo a mi alrededor y…. La cabaña sigue ahí, creo que esto fue otro "sueño", lo que me recuerda que desde que salimos las pesadillas o lo que sea se ha ido. Este "sueño"… es la primera vez que tengo algo así, nunca antes lo había tenido. Esas voces, eran las de un niño y una niña.

-¡Erza! Ya hemos vuelto

-Aye sir

***************Pov Jellal***************

-Jellal, tierra llamando a Jellal

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que "eh"? Jellal, aquí es donde debemos bajar

-Sí, claro; bajemos- dije para que después Lucy bufe molesta

-Jellal-sama, Juvia cree que últimamente está muy distraído

-No es nada, te preocupas mucho

-Como diga, Jellal-sama-dijo con tranquilidad fingida, nunca mentí bien ni jamás lo haré, según lo que me dijo "ella"

Últimamente, cuando la "señorita" me besó la olvidé por completo pero al mismo tiempo la recordaba como nunca. Lo sabía. Me estoy volviendo loco.

**CAMINO HACIA EL LUGAR DESTINADO**

-Jellal, y como eran las personas con las que te enfrentaste, digo porque….Esto

-Lucy-sama tiene razón, Juvia cree que usted si tuvo una pelea

-Dejen de suponer cosas, tan solo créanme, que no pasó nada-DIJE CALMADAMENTE

Después de eso, Lucy estuvo hablando de lo primero que hará cuando realice el trabajo. Yo no le hacía mucho caso a comparación de Juvia. Estaba más concentrado en lo que paso hace un rato.

Ella me besaba. Yo le respondía. Saboreábamos de nuestros labios. Ella ponía sus manos alrededor de mi nuca. Yo le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí. Nos perdíamos en la boca del otro. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban mientras se mezclaban. Fue el mejor beso que he recibido hasta ahora (hasta ahora solo he besado dos veces) Pero hay algo común con el primero, los dos fueron muy especiales para mí. Pero nadie sabe eso. Nadie en el escuadrón sabe sobre mi vida privada, o al menos no se los hago saber. Se podría decir que soy una persona a la que puedes confiar pero no sabes casi nada de ella. Algo que es ilógico para muchos porque se supone que la confianza se hace cuando conoces de fondo a esa persona pero en mi caso no es así. Simon, que es el único al que trato como un hermano, ni siquiera sabe mucho, solo lo "esencial" para poder presumir que sabe toda mi vida. Sólo había una persona que lo podía saber…

Hace tiempo, "ella", me hizo jurarle que le contaría todo, nada de secretos. Mientras yo le hacía jurar que me dejara estar a su lado por siempre, que se deje ser protegida por mí. Pero por desgracia y por el injusto destino no pudimos cumplir ni uno de los dos juramentos. Ella murió, y yo nunca le pude contar mis secretos.

Ahora la recuerdo solo por el pelo, era algo muy singular, siempre estaba brillando. Ese color escarlata se convirtió en mi color favorito. Pero por desgracia ese color se fue, para jamás volver. Porque tuvo que ser así…

-Ya llegamos, éste es lugar-dije para borrar todo rastro de tristeza

-¡Hay alguien!, venimos por el encargo que hicieron al escuadrón de la Luz

-Lucy-sama, Juvia cree que pudo ser un poco más discreta

-Pero Lucy se estaba impacientando- dijo, eso hizo reír a las dos, a veces a Lucy se le pegaba la forma de hablar de Juvia

-Shh-las callé- alguien viene

-¿Quiénes son?-respondió una voz de mujer adulta

-Somos del escuadrón de la Luz, vinimos por el encargo

-¿Encargo? Pero eso ya fue entregado

-¿Qué?, Señora no bromee-dijo Lucy riendo forzadamente, creía que si hacia eso iba a ser una broma

Si eso ya fue entregado significa que le informaron al jefe que nos tardamos. Eso es entendible puesto que nos demoramos mucho. Pero antes de pensar en algo hay que cerciorarse.

-Señora, por casualidad los que vinieron ¿Cómo se llamaban?-pregunté

-Yo que voy a saber. Les agradecería que se retiren

-Pero señora…

-Señora, ¿podríamos hacer algo por usted?-dijo Lucy con un aura deprimente, ella necesitaba el dinero (Cuando hacemos trabajos nos pagan, pero solo en trabajos)

-No

-Debe haber algo que quiera que hagamos

-Ya que lo pienso…Si hay algo, ustedes podrían averiguar quién es el ladrón que robó mi adorada cena

-Lo siento, señora, pero eso es trabajo de la patrulla. Ellos buscan criminales; nosotros, monstruos.

-Pero Jellal, trabajo es trabajo y dinero es dinero

-Pero este no es nuestro trabajo ni nuestro dinero, vayámonos, Lucy, Juvia-dije para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria. Todo lo que habíamos hecho fue para nada.

Estoy casi seguro de quien vino para este trabajo. Estoy casi seguro que fue ella. Mirajane. Siempre le gusta arruinar nuestros trabajos. Siempre intento sobrepasarme, desde niños. Y siempre perderá si sigue con esa actitud. Es una buena amiga pero es mejor como villana.

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

**¡Ya volvimos!**

**Simon: Jellal, ¿En qué piensas?**

**Jellal: ¡¿Dónde está Mirajane?!**

**Lucy: Juvia, escuchaste eso; algo se está moviendo ahí**

**Juvia: Lyon-sama, ¿es usted?**

**Lucy: no creo que sea él ¬.¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya termino el sexto capítulo, por si acaso para los que se olvidaron; Jellal se refiere con "ella" a la persona que conoció de niño (de la cual se enamoró también Simon)<strong>

**Y sobre la actitud de Erza (esa de donde soporta los gritos de Gray) fue porque ella estaba muy confundida y no le prestaba mucha atención. En el próximo capítulo….Lucy y Juvia se encontrarán con "personas" XD**

**Dejen reviews pliss, y no se olviden de opinar y poner sus sugerencias.**

**Hasta el sábado**


	7. AVISO

AVISO

Hola a todos, les escribo esto para avisarles que yo, por NADA del mundo voy a dejar este fic. Solo me voy a demorar una semana en publicar el séptimo. Esto solo es porque el séptimo va a ser un poco largo y por eso necesito y les pido un poco más de tiempo. Y si me permiten preguntarles algo:

1.- ¿Qué pareja les gustaría en la historia (a parte del Jerza)?

Acepto cualquier sugerencia, por más alocada que sea respecto a la historia.

Y para la persona:

**Kirito**, tu review fue un poco confuso, no entiendo de donde sacaste la idea de que yo no voy a seguir la historia. Por este review estoy escribiendo, para que ninguno crea esto, que YO NUNCA VOY A DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA POR NADA DEL MUNDO (Sin antes terminarla XD)

Atte.

Veribelle-san


	8. Cap 7: Entonces, Lucy yo me llamo Natsu

**Holas, holas, holas. Me he demorado un poquito en subir (Una semana ) pero como dije y diré siempre, nunca dejare mis fanfics incompletos (Como si tuviera varios, solo tengo uno ¬.¬)**

**Puse los diálogos en negrita para que no se confundan con la narración.**

**El séptimo capítulo presentarles yo…(Solo lean ^.^ y dejen reviews pliss)**

* * *

><p><strong>*************Pov Jellal*************<strong>

Ya estábamos a bordo del tren que nos llevaría de vuelta a Croccus. Sumergidos en el medio de la depresión, ya que no habíamos conseguido terminar y mucho menos empezar el trabajo que "se supone" era para nosotros. Estábamos tan mal que cualquier persona que pasaba por nuestros asientos podía divisar auras oscuras rodeándonos. Pero al parecer las que más "sufrían" eran Juvia y Lucy.

-**La renta se fue…. la casera me botará… ya no hay remedio… todo termino para mí…. fue un gusto conocerlos**- susurró cabizbaja, Lucy

Por otra parte, Juvia estaba casi o peor que Lucy; pero por razones extremadamente diferentes.

-**Juvia no podrá comprarle nada a Lyon-sama por su cumpleaños, a pesar que Juvia estuvo planeando todo desde hace un mes…..**- empezando a llorar pero se detuvo, su flequillo empezó a cubrirle la mitad del rostro, después levanto la cara con una mirada asesina y dijo con voz tétrica- **Juvia quiere matar a alguien**- por alguna razón estaba mirando a Lucy después de decir eso

Yo no estaba mejor, una parte de mi quería quedarse para meditar con tranquilidad todo lo que paso en este "alocado" día. En cambio la otra parte quería irse y agarrar a golpes al desgraciado o desgraciada que nos quitó el trabajo. Así es, estoy un 80% seguro que fue una mujer, una maga de nuestro escuadrón, estoy casi seguro que fue ella,…Mirajane. Me hubiera gustado darle hace tiempo todo lo que se merece, una lección que le haga recordar que no es bueno molestar a Jellal Fernandes. Pero para mi desgracia, no le puedo hacer nada ya que es una mujer, una mujer demonio, literalmente.

-**Jellal, Juvia me está ahorcando-decía Lucy pero lo raro es que estaba de lo más tranquila**

**-Jellal-sama, deje que Juvia se desahogue **

**-¿Así que lo que pretendes es desahogarte?**- dije, ¿tan al extremo estaban llegando con lo de la depresión?

-**Pues…Juvia cree que sí**- dijo mientras volteaba para mirarme con sus ojos que "pareciese" como si me quisieran matar

**- Entonces solo tengo algo que decir**-levantó la mano Lucy

**-¿Cómo últimas palabras?**

**-Sí, y es que si quieres que muera tienes que apretar más**- dijo señalando las manos de Juvia- **Ya que con esta fuerza moriré después de que la casera me vote. Pero lo que yo quiero es morir antes, así que más te vale que aprietes más**

A causa de la "sugerencia" de Lucy, Juvia apretó más fuerte mientras la agitaba hacia todos los lados. Hasta ahora no tenía intención de separarlas (no creo que la mate. ¿O sí? ¬-¬)

**-**_**A todos los pasajeros, llegamos a Croccus. Repito, a todos los pasajeros, ya llegamos a Croccus**__-_informó la lacrima de voz.

Lucy y Juvia se levantaron automáticamente y eso no es lo más extraño, estaban con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. Las actitudes de psicópata (Juvia) y masoquista (Lucy) desaparecieron. ¿Sera que enloquecieron?

-**Ya hemos llegado, Jellal**-dijo Lucy muy feliz

-**Juvia se siente muy bien!**- dijo brincando mientras aplaudía

Está bien, esto sí es un cambio de actitud ¬.¬U. Hace un rato una quería matar a la otra y ahora están como las mejores amigas que existen. Traté de no prestarle mucha atención.

Cuando bajamos del tren, Juvia y Lucy estaban cantando canciones de no sé qué. El panorama que dábamos era muy "natural" (sarcasmo). Sí, muy natural; un chico caminando seriamente mientras dos mujeres dan saltitos mientras cantaban. Tuve que contenerme para no usar _Meteoro_ y volar hasta el cuartel para ahorrarme de escuchar las "melodiosas" voces y canciones que ellas cantaban. Hasta en eso estaban mal, estaban alegres pero cantaban canciones de tristeza, muerte, enojo, cosas por el estilo. (N/A: Como cuando dices "Te odio" pero con esta expresión ^-^)

**CUANDO ESTABAMOS AL FRENTE DEL CUARTEL…**

-**Esperen un momento**- pedí mientras trataba de regresar a la serenidad que perdí en el camino. Nadie del cuartel (Mucho menos Simon) me puede ver así. (O sea alterado, apunto de explotar, etc.)

Pero al parecer mi petición no fue escuchada por las "comprensibles" compañeras que tengo (sarcasmo en acción, otra vez ¬.¬). Es más, abrieron la puerta de un golpe con un…

-**Ya hemos llegado!**- anuncio Lucy

-**Lyon-sama, Juvia regresó por usted**-dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada-**Lyon-sama, Juvia lo siente por haberle dejado; pero Juvia ya está acá**- se estaba poniendo impaciente- **Lyon-sama? ¿Dónde se encuentra?**

-**Lyon-sama?...creo que ha salido por trabajo. Sí, ahora recuerdo. Lyon-sama se ha ido por un trabajo-**dijo un hombre que estaba agarrando una botella de sake y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la baranda del segundo piso, no se le veía la cara pero como él dijo Lyon-sama debe ser….

**-Jefe?- **solo él le sigue el juego a Juvia de lo de Lyon-sama

**-Uhmm?-**se tomó su tiempo paraverme bien**- Oh!, Ya regresaron- **¿en serio? ¿No se dio cuenta del espectáculo que Lucy y Juvia armaron cuando entraron? Creo que los años le están afectando el oído. Volviendo al tema, le iba a comentar algo al jefe pero…..

- **Mira no más a quien encontramos acá**- OH, no. Es él-**Pero si es Jellal, creí que iban a tardar poco tiempo en el trabajo. Ya que este señorito, según me presumía, es el más fuerte y ningún trabajo es difícil para él. Sólo consistía en ir en tren, recoger la caja y después regresar. Pero se tardaron un día**(N/A: como dice Simon se tardaron un día, al parecer Magnolia está un poco lejos de Croccus, por cierto ellos regresaron en la mañana)- **Y al parecer, eso no es todo. Según me contó Lucy, se demoraron porque te encontraste con un "monstruosote imaginario" que no pudiste derrotar**, **das vergüenza ajena**- no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por contener su carcajada.

-**Paraste?¬-¬**

-**Creo que…..**-regresó a la serenidad por un segundo y…- **NO** - otra vez estalló de la risa, hasta que "creo" se quedó sin aire, empezó a ahogarse. Mi cara se iluminó en ese momento, justo después me puse a cruzar los dedos e implorar a Kami que se lo llevara de una vez, el mundo no va a cambiar si Simon deja de existir ¿no? Pero para MI desgracia, el jefe me ordenó que lo ayude. Obviamente, como "buen amigo" que soy y encima al ver que él podría morir si no lo ayudaba, me opuse rotundamente (N/A: El sí es un buen amigo ^-^U). Seguía oponiéndome, hasta que (no sé si era yo o era él pero…) algo sale de su cuerpo, si tengo suerte a lo mejor es su alma.

-_Sí, Kami llévatelo, aquí no lo necesitamos_-pensaba mientras por dentro saltaba de emoción. No es que desee su muerte (yo soy bien bueno u.u) es solo que la locura de Lucy y Juvia se me pegó. Yo NUNCA soñé con la muerte de Simon… es solo que la locura, ya saben, a veces se pega. (N/A: *tosiendo de forma cómplice*EXCUSAS)

Pero, por obra del destino(o por obra de Kami que no me quiere) Simon se levanta de forma fugaz. Todos los que estaban alrededor de Simon, o sea el jefe y yo(N/A: Simon estaba a punto de morir y nadie, aparte de Jellal y el jefe Rob, se daba cuenta XD) nos quedamos sorprendidos porque él, como lo haya hecho, "escapo de la muerte" y no solo eso, está como si nada hubiera pasado.

-**Valla, casi me muero**- dijo rascándose la nuca- **debo evitar burlarme muy seguido de ti**- me dijo descaradamente

Para no darle una buena patada donde se merece, decidí olvidar MOMENTÁNEAMENTE el comentario. (El jefe nos mataría si volvemos a pelear)

-**Jefe, ignorando la presencia de Simon, quisiera preguntarle si usted mando a alguien para que haga el trabajo por nosotros**

-**Sí, si envié a alguien para que los sustituyera**- Tomó otro trago de sake, hizo ademán de levantarse, estaba dirigiéndose a su oficina que se encontraba detrás de mí. Pensé que eso era todo lo que me diría pero cuando pasó justo por mi costado…cambio su semblante a serio para susurrar de una forma en que solo yo escuchara - **Jellal…, ten cuidado con los que te encontraste ayer**

Ante ese comentario, caí en una especie de _mini shock_. ¿Cómo es que sabe que me encontré con alguien? Y si lo sabe… ¿Por qué tendría que cuidarme de unos simples chiquillos? Porque eso es lo que son, simples e inocentes chiquillos.

Después que sintiera la puerta de la oficina cerrarse, volví a tener la serenidad de la que me caracterizaba. A eso es lo que se llama cambio de actitud. Por otra parte, Simon escuchó que me quitaron el trabajo, así que hizo lo que más sabe, burlarse de mí.

-**Oye, Jellal. Con que no solo te demoraste un día en realizar el trabajo, sino que para empeorar, Mirajane te lo quitó**- esa no era una pregunta, lo sabia

Agarré del cuello a Simon, logrando alzarlo del piso. Nunca logro medir mi fuerza cuando la ira me invade por completo, es una virtud o un defecto ¿no se?- **Así que fue ella y tú lo sabias, ¿porque será que no me siento sorprendido?- **mi cuerpo empezó a brillar, algo MUY común cuando me enojo- **Fue ella, ¡¿verdad?!**-le grite pero como siempre Simon no se intimido por ningún lado.

-**A mí no me tratas así**- se zafó de mi agarre a la fuerza-**El que sea tu amigo y compañero de Mirajane en los trabajos, no significa que me trates así** - cerró los ojos- **Además,…**- me miró con arrogancia- **¿Para qué me preguntas a mi si sabes que es lo que siempre Mirajane hace?-**se puso de espaldas dispuesto a marcharse no sin antes….- **Ella no solo te desprecia a ti, ella desprecia a todos a excepción de Elfman y Lisanna claro está, pero eso no significa que le pagues con la misma moneda. Al final, solo es otra niña con un pasado horrible que busca paz y felicidad. Como todos los que estamos acá, Jellal**- se dirigió a la barra para pedir un trago de sake.

-**Hpm, ¿paz y felicidad?**- bufé para retirarme. La tarde ya había llegado.

Me dirigí al lugar donde vivía "temporalmente". Casi siempre los del escuadrón de la oscuridad se la agarran con mi hogar. Unas veces lo encuentro congelada, otras quemada, otras veces destruida pero con algunas espadas incrustadas en los muros, etc. Tengo una pésima suerte. ¿No lo creen?

***************Pov Lucy***************

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LUGAR QUE SIGUE SIENDO CROCCUS….**

Juvia y yo nos encontrábamos recorriendo todas las tiendas de Croccus porque según cierta maga de agua y amiga que tengo, "su Lyon-sama no la amará sino le da un buen regalo de cumpleaños".

-**Señorita ¿Qué le parece esto?- **dijo el vendedor

-**No, a Juvia no le gusta el color**

**-¿Y esto?-**le mostro otra cosa

-**No, a Lyon-sama no le gustará**

**-¿Quizás esto?- **el vendedor era muy efectivo

**-No, es un mago de hielo, nunca usara el fuego**

**-¿Tal vez le guste esto?-**el vendedor se está cansando

**- O.O Eh? ¿Qué es eso?**

**-Esto está de moda ¿Lo quiere?- **el vendedor estaba extremadamente cansado

**-Por supuesto que Juvia quiere a Lyon-sama**

-**Juvia, el señor no hablaba de eso precisamente-**dije

Y así estábamos como tres horas y la energía del vendedor no es ilimitada ni menos su paciencia, al parecer. Yo iba a comprarme un helado cada vez que no sabía que hacer(o sea que hasta el momento he comido siete helados, ¿de dónde saque el dinero suficiente? Buena pregunta) Estaba volviendo con mi octavo helado cuando…

**-¿Y qué le parece?, estoy seguro que le gustará a Lyon-sama- **dijo mientras salían lagrimas a montón de sus ojos(N/A: povechito, pero así es el trabajo, ya estará acostumbrado)

- **Juvia no sabe si….-** estaba confundida así que el vendedor no pudo mas y…

-**Vendido, son 8000 jeweels, y en efectivo**

**-Vaya, a Juvia le gusta mucho pero…-**abrió su monedero y se lo mostró al vendedor**- resulta que Juvia no tiene dinero suficiente n-nU**

**-¡¿dinero suficiente?! ¡PERO SI NO HAY DINERO EN EL MONEDERO!- **el vendedor ya explotó

**-Juvia, tenemos que irnos- **la jalé del brazo- **Corre, que nos alcanza!**

Tuvimos que correr alrededor de treinta minutos a pie, los treinta minutos restantes, nos llevó Virgo XD. Por la teoría del calor o de la rapidez (Cualquiera de las dos, aunque no sé de lo que hablo) mi helado se derritió cuando Virgo saltó una casa.

-**Mi helado T-T**-empecé a llorar cuando Virgo nos llevó a un "escondite"

-**Princesa, recibiré castigo**- dijo entregándome mi látigo

-**Aunque te castigue, mi helado no volverá T-T**- dije tomando mi látigo (descuiden, no soy una M= masoquista)

-**Juvia se siente muy mal, Juvia debe recibir el castigo**- dijo mientras empujaba a Virgo levemente

-**Lo siento, Juvia-san pero si alguien va a ser castigada voy a ser yo**- devolviéndole el empuje

-**No, Juvia va a ser castigada**- chocaron sus frentes y….

-**No, yo!**

**-Juvia!**

**-Mi helado T-T**

**-Yo!**

**-Juvia!**

**-Mi helado T-T**

Y así estábamos, ellas peleando y yo llorando la "muerte" de mi helado. Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, hasta que nos olvidamos la causa de la pelea (en el caso de Juvia y Virgo) y del "difunto" helado(mi caso)

-**Juvia no se acuerda el porque nos estábamos peleando**

**-Yo tampoco**

**-A decir verdad, Lucy-sama pesa mucho ¿no?**

-**Bueno, siempre lo supe pero es que la princesa tiene que hacer dieta para que baje esos kilos...**

**-Ciérrate puerta de la doncella!-** tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, siempre me ponía "sensible" cuando hablaban de mi peso.

-**No es que pese mucho, es que…***modelando torpemente en un bikini de quien sabe de dónde y cómo me lo puse* **los atributos que tengo acá son muy grandes ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? No tengo la culpa de nada- **trate de excusarme haciéndome la victima

-**Podrías empezar por modelar bien**- me dijo Juvia con cara de U.U

Eso fue un golpe duro para mí y mis "atributos". Siempre, siempre, siempre, con cualquiera excusa que ponga, siempre se salen con la suya. Estaba arrodillada en el piso mientras me apoyaba con las dos manos hacia adelante.

-**Lucy-sama, ya está a punto de anochecer, Juvia piensa que es mejor marcharnos**

**-Tienes razón, Juvia; ay que irnos**

**-Pero….Lucy-sama, etto**

**-SI?**

**-Está segura de salir en bikini en medio de la noche?**- ante eso me di un vistazo y me di cuenta que todavía traía puesto el bikini

-**Cierto mi ropa, donde la metí** (N/A: solo tengo una cosa que decir: ANIME!)

Juvia me ayudaba a buscar mi ropa pero hubo algo que nos hizo parar en la búsqueda. Eran voces de personas. Rápidamente nos escondimos detrás de unos barriles

-**Oye, ¿Qué es esto?-**

**-Pues que crees que sea, cabeza de lava**- no veo a las personas pero creo que lo dijo sarcásticamente ¿Como que Cabeza de lava?

-**Tú lo sabes?**

**-Pues, para variar sé todo**

**-Entonces ¿me puedes decir porque perdimos de vista a Erza y a Happy?**

Se escuchó un golpe y un gemido ahogado, no sé pero se escuchan como personas confiables y divertidas. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, otra vez me estoy dejando llevar por las voces. Jellal, siempre me dice que soy muy confianzuda, en parte tiene razón, lo admito. Pero estas serán diferentes, son muy confiables.

-**Fue por tu culpa, dijiste que querías comida más deliciosa de lo que te di, malagradecido**

**-ya, pero explícame ¿Qué es esto?**

**-Pues es: una falda azul, una blusa de color blanco y azul, unas botas negras, unas medias, una cinta para el cabello…**

**-No soy tonto, cubo de hielo, sé lo que es eso, lo que no sé es que es esto**

**-Es….soo e…es un…a br….bra…bra…braga**

¿Con que encontraron una falda azul, una blusa de color blanco y azul, unas botas negras, unas medias, una cinta para el cabello y unas bragas? Parpadee dos veces ante la EXACTA descripción dada por los desconocidos. Un momento….ellos están agarrando mis ropas y mi…..mi….mi…MI BRAGA! Los mataré. (N/A: cosas de la vida, en un segundo confías en ellos y al otro segundo los odias con todo tú ser)

Salí de mi escondite, Juvia también lo hizo. Me encaré ante ellos para darles una buena paliza(N/A: eso quisieras, pero lo que no sabes es que te destruirán si haces eso¬-¬)Al parecer se sorprendieron, claro, se quedaron embobados con mi belleza natural y mis grandes atribut…

-**Oye,…**- me pregunto un peli rosa. Ese color de pelo es muy extraño

-**Si la pregunta es si soy rubia natural, pues si soy rubia natur….**

- **De que hablas? Lo que quería decir es que hasta para mi es raro salir en bikini, por la ciudad, en la noche ¿Pero al parecer hay personas que lo hacen, ¿no , Gray?- **eso ya es el fin del orgullo que me quedaba

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Juvia agarra mi muñeca**- le di mi muñeca

-**Entendido**

**-No me detengas, no me detengas, no me detengas que lo mato**-dije

-**Entendido**

**-Creo que no entendiste bien**- a todos los presentes les salió una gota por la cabeza al ver la escenita que quería armar

-**Qué?! No me iré hasta que supliquen por su vida!- **les grite

**-Uyyy, Que miedo. Una chica en bikini me va a matar, es mi fin. Te suplico por mi vida**- me dijo el peli rosa - **¿Así está bien?**

- **En mi cabeza sonaba diferente!**

-**Entonces quieres más emoción**- dijo tronando sus dedos

-**Si quieres** -ahora a mí también se me salió una gota por la cabeza

-**Bueno**-suspiro- **Oh, no. Este es mi fin. Mi vida va a ser acabada por la grande y poderosa: rubia natural en bikini** – dijo mientras corría en nuestro alrededor en círculos. Esto ya es suficiente. Es muy cómico, no pude evitar reír. Por un momento me olvide del problema.

-**Eh? Estas bien?-** yo asentí con una sonrisa- **entonces ya no quieres matarme por agarrar descaradamente tus bragas y hacerte perder el orgullo**

**-Te voy a matar!**

Lo corretee por toda la ciudad, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. Pero de un momento a otro se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que logre atraparlo.

**-Prepárate, que ya estás muerto**

**-Está bien, pero antes de eso- **me miro a los ojos para sonreír. Por Kami, es la sonrisa más feliz que he podido ver**- Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre**

**-Mi nombre es…..**

**-Tu nombre es…..**

Negué con la cabeza, era un poco infantil pero a la vez te transmitía seguridad. Le dedique una sonrisa tierna**- Me llamo Lucy**

**-Entonces, Lucy, yo me llamo…. Natsu**

El escenario era muy lindo, hasta que… (N/A: cuando no, ese Natsu¬.¬)

**-Bien, ahora si puedes seguir persiguiéndome,….Lucy- **se puso a correr

**-Te voy a matar….!Natsu!**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Natsu: No me atrapas, Lucy!**

**Lucy: Déjate atrapar!**

**Gray: Me llamo Gray ¿y tú?**

**Juvia: Juvia, Y no me agradas**

**Happy:¿Dónde estamos, Erza?**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, espero que este capi les haya gustado. Lo siento por el retraso de una semana T-T<strong>

**Tenía cosas importantes que hacer además me tome un poco de tiempo para escribir un poco más largo que los capis anteriores.**

**Para mí, no se me da escribir mucho NaLu, pero me esforcé para que se asemeje un poco al anime. **

**Y para los fans del Gruvia, les informo que esta pareja va a tardar un poco en surgir (por eso de Lyon-sama)**

**Me olvidaba, sobre la actitud de Jellal, sé que no es muy parecido al anime pero es que tenía ganas de hacerlo un poco BAKA para que sea más cómico.**

**Me tome la molestia de poner un poco de humor a este capi (creo que estaba un poco aburrido antes) Pero si no les gusto, comenten. Yo no soy Kami para saber lo que piensan.**

**PS: Próximo capitulo el 13 o 14 de diciembre (compréndanme, son los "benditos" exámenes ¬.¬)**

**PS2: Dejen reviews ^-^**


	9. Cap 8:Inician los encuentros inesperados

**Holas mis bellos(as) lectores. Aquí está el octavo capítulo. Me he demorado con esto porque ha ocupado algo de tiempo. Quería hacerlo más largo porque ya me canse de los capítulos cortos y de seguro ustedes también. **

**No sé porque pondré esto pero lo hare: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mahima, pero la historia es completamente de mi propiedad**

**Y para los que tienen dudas de Mirajane, les informo que ella pertenece al escuadrón de la luz y no es una espía.**

**Y sin mas que decir*porque de seguro ya quieren leer y están hartos de parlotee sin parar* les presento el octavo capítulo con mucho amor de parte Veribelle-san *guiñando un ojo***

* * *

><p><strong>*******Pov Lucy*******<strong>

"_Ese Natsu… ¿Qué acaso su energía nunca se acabará?"-_ pensé mientras seguía corriendo detrás del que osó hacer añicos el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

Y ahí estaba, corriendo con todas mis energías, que de alguna manera aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Decidí dar un fugaz vistazo alrededor, porque desde hace un buen rato que escuchaba unos murmullos y quería saber que era lo que pasaba. Pero mucha fue mi sorpresa al ver que ellos estaban con una sonrisa pícara, y lo peor es que pareciese que me estuvieran mirando, pero no necesariamente a mi cara, sino… Tal vez otro lugar apto para pervertidos. ¡Claro! Todavía traía puesto el bikini.

Cuando descubrí lo que ellos miraban, sentí como mi ser se llenaba de demasiadas emociones: ¿Odio? ¿Vergüenza?, ¿Repugnancia?, ¿Unas ganas de verlos sufrir uno por uno? SÍ, a lo mejor esas eran las emociones, pero combinadas.

A lo lejos estaba Natsu, que creyendo que todavía lo perseguía, no paraba de correr hasta que por fin llegó el momento en que lo perdí de vista. Me hubiera gustado que al menos él me hubiera ayudado a darles una bendita paliza a esos sin vergüenzas. (N/a: Si eres mujer entenderás por qué Lucy se pone así cuando la observan MÁS de lo que se consideraría apropiado)

_-"¡Pero qué digo! Si yo misma puedo con ellos, No necesito a Natsu" _- pensé mientras comenzaba un debate conmigo misma

- **A lo mejor use a Cáncer, o será mejor usar a Sagitario, o quizás a Tauro**- al decir su nombre una idea recorrió mi cabeza- **No, no serviría si él también es un… ¡Ahhh, él también reaccionaria como ellos!**

Uno de los pervertidos, aprovechando que estaba distraída haciendo un monólogo en mi cabeza, se fue acercando más a mí, pero por la espalda. No me di cuenta de cómo fue, pero sentí una ráfaga helada recorriendo mi espalda y después de eso pude apreciar como el pervertido caía al piso con la mitad de su cuerpo congelado.

**-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que esto estuviera pasando?-**dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas

Me di la vuelta para así poder ver mejor al que había dicho y hecho eso. Lo sabía. Esa voz, por más que suene raro, me sonaba conocida. Era él. El que estaba con Natsu, es más, Natsu había pronunciado su nombre cuando estábamos escondidas ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-**Hpm- **bufó**- Clásico de los humanos, son tan repugnantes. Me dan asco-**dijo mientras empezaba a congelar a los que estaban alrededor; habiendo congelado a casi todos me miró**- Y tú, no habrás visto al pelirrosa que salió corriendo contigo**

Cierto, nos fuimos corriendo como locos, sin mirar que habíamos dejado a su amigo y a Juvia solos. Un momento- **¡Juvia!-**grité, ¿Cómo podía olvidarme que Juvia estaba conmigo y dejarla con un desconocido? ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?

-**Lucy-san, Juvia está a su lado, no es necesario que grite**- me giré para ver si estaba bien. Y sí, sí estaba bien.

La abrasé fuertemente mientras sentía los intentos de ella por separarse-**Lucy-san, está…lastimando… a Juvia-**Antes sus ruegos la solté de golpe.

-**Lo siento, Juvia-**suspiré**- A veces no puedo medir mi fuerza **

**-¿Fuerza?- **comentó el amigo de Natsu, parece que se quería burlar de mí.

-**Sí, y mucha fuerza**- dije triunfante mientras levantaba mi brazo para mostrarles mis "músculos"- **si no hubieran llegado, estos ya estarían muertos- **dije, lo admito, con un poco de soberbia

-**Ya veo, entonces no te importaría si lo hago por ti- **dijo el chico seriamente mientras realizaba una pose con las manos

**-¿Hacer qué?-**pregunté confundida ante su comentario

-**Pues, matarlos claro está**-cambió su semblante a uno más oscuro

Un poco nerviosa, miré a todos los lugares hasta toparme con el rostro serio de Juvia. Estaba más seria de lo normal y eso no era lo único anormal, sino que estaba mirando, con un toque de sospecha y odio, al chico.

**-Juvia….-**susurré preocupada para que solamente yo lo oiga.

*********Pov Juvia*********

Ese hombre es muy extraño. Parece que quisiera matar a los hombres de un rápido movimiento. La mirada que les dirige es como si los considerara simple basura. Como si los considerara lo más repulsivo que pudiera existir.

-**Te vas a quedar así**- dijo el chico**- Anda, todavía no me has respondido lo que quiero saber**

**- ¿Sa…sa…saber qué?**- Lucy-san estaba muy nerviosa, al parecer, le costaba hablar sin tartamudear

El chico suspiró como si Lucy-san fuera una niña de unos cinco años a la que le costara entender todo-**Vaya que eres especial-**pausó por un breve momento-**Antes había un pelirrosa de casi mi tamaño que salió corriendo porque lo perseguías…..Dime a donde se dirigió**-ordenó

Lucy-san estaba más nerviosa que antes, todo por la culpa del desconocido- **Pues… Yo…no sé hacia donde**-

-**Así que no lo sabes**- interrumpió - **que pérdida de tiempo. Y pensar que te salvé solo porque pensé que lo sabrías**

**-¿O sea que usted no le hubiera ayudado a Lucy-san por simple caballerosidad?-**Juvia ya no podía seguir sin decir nada mientras él "humillaba" así a Lucy-san

El chico miró a Juvia para responder con el mismo tono de voz y con un poco de burla- **Por supuesto que no**- se volteó para agarrar a uno de los hombres del cuello mientras lo levantaba del suelo- **Esos no son mis principios. No es la manera en la que estoy acostumbrado a vivir mi vida**

**-¿Y cómo se supone que usted vive su vida, si a eso se le puede llamar vida?**

**-Pues….solo te diré que eso es algo que no entenderías, ni tú ni la rubia esa**

**-¡¿Cómo se atreve-**

**-Silencio**-ordenó mientras soltaba con brusquedad al hombre haciendo que sonara un estruendo fuerte acompañado de gritos ahogados pertenecientes a la "victima"

-¡**Usted no callará a Juvi-**

**-¡Dije que te calles de una vez!- **volteó a una determinada dirección y dijo**- Aquí nos separamos**

Parecía más una orden que una indicación. Juvia dio una mirada para ver el rostro de Lucy-san, en la opinión de Juvia, que seguramente seguía con pavor. Pero para sorpresa de Juvia, Lucy-san tenía una mirada tranquila ¿Estará bien?

**-¿Lucy-san?**

**-Juvia, ¿a qué esperas?, hay que seguirlo-**dijo para después arrastrar a Juvia por la muñeca

**-Pero, Lucy-san, Juvia cree que es mala idea seguirlo; es más, Juvia cree que no deberíamos volverlo a ver**

**-Vamos, Juvia ¿crees que él nos haría daño?- **dijo soltando la muñeca**- Solo nos estaba jugando una pequeña broma**

¿Una broma? Ahora que Juvia recuerda, el hombre había dejado a todos congelándose, y además había hablado muy en serio sobre el asunto de matarlos para que eso sea una simple broma.

En eso Juvia mira hacia atrás para ver si su magia (obviamente él tenia magia de hielo) había desaparecido. Pero lo único que Juvia podía ver es…..

-**Juvia, ¿Por qué te detienes?**

**-Lucy-san…eso es….**

*********Pov Lucy*********

No entendía porque Juvia se paró tan bruscamente, cuando le pregunté lo que pasaba ella solo se limitó a señalar con su dedo algo que…..

**-¡Kyaaaaa!-** se escucharon gritos de posibles ciudadanas que pasaban por ahí

Eso era terriblemente escalofriante. El hielo donde estaban encerrados todos, tenía unas cuchillas filosas por dentro, haciendo que se incrustara en la piel de los que se encontraban en el interior de este. El hielo,….se había transformado en un arma para masacre. El hielo se fue tiñendo a rojo.

**-¿Lucy-san todavía piensa que es una pequeña broma?**

**-Yo…..**

**-Hpm**-Juvia me agarró de la muñeca como yo le había sujetado tiempo atrás solamente que esta vez ejercía un poco más de fuerza- **Lucy-san, ¿Qué espera?, tenemos que seguirlo**

Que ironía. Ahora soy yo la que no quiere seguir a nadie. Pero estaba en un estado de shock, así que no podía moverme y por consiguiente no tenía las fuerzas para librarme del agarre de Juvia.

**-Lucy-san ¿sabe lo que esto significa?**

**-….-** Juvia al no obtener respuesta por mi parte prosiguió

**-Significa que ellos pueden ser del escuadr-**

**-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¿Dónde están?-**gritó una voz que parecía infantil pero en mi mente solo resonaba, por alguna razón, el nombre de Natsu; haciendo que me olvide de la voz infantil que había gritado.

_Natsu…..¿en verdad eres amigo de esa persona cruel_ (N/a: está hablando de Gray_)? ¿Y si él no lo sabe? ¿Si él no sabe que su amigo es un psicópata? Tal vez podría llegar a matar a Natsu. ¡Pero si antes parecían buenas personas! Hasta amigables diría yo. Natsu parecía muy inocente e infantil y el otro parecía… un poco más maduro. La cruel realidad no puede ser que Natsu también es un asesino despiadado. ¿No?_

**-¡Natsu, Gray! ¡Más les vale que los encuentre rápido a si no juro que los mataré!** – esa era otra voz ¡Era la voz de una chica!

**-Erza, ¿Dónde estamos?-**dijo otra vez la voz infantil

**-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que si no los encuentro en veinte minutos ¡serán carne muerta! ¡ME OYEN! ¡SERÁN CARNE MUERTA!**

Pero eso no le importó a Juvia. Seguía jalándome hasta que…..

-**Mira, mira Erza ¡Una chica en bikini!- **_¡Oh no! no quiero saber de quién están hablando_

**-Eso no interesa ahora**

**-¡Oye Erza! Deberías ver su espalda**

**-¿Qué pasa con su espalda?**

**-Tiene hielo, probablemente sea de Gray-** _¡Ay no! ¡No quiero ver!_

Una persona apareció en frente de nosotros. Era una pelirroja con una sonrisa tierna. Parecía que quería esconder algo atrás de su espalda. Pero para su desgracia he aprendido a no ser muy confianzuda con cualquiera persona que veo.

**-¡Hola! ¿No habrás visto a dos encantadores chicos pasar por acá?**- dijo mientras hablaba con un tono de voz más parecido al de una niñita pidiendo algo, pero al parecer se esforzaba por soltar una carcajada ¡pero que es esa actuación! ¡Hace un momento dijo que los iba a matar y ahora les dice que son encantadores y trata de no reírse en mi cara!

**-No, Juvia no los ha visto ni tampoco Lucy-san- **Juvia se había detenidoy encima le había mentido

**-¿Segura?-** (N/a: imagínense a Erza hablando como una de esas niñitas antipáticas que te piden con una voz chillona que le compres algún dulce amenazándote que si no lo haces empezaran a llorar)- **Entonces…. ¿estas segurísima?**

**-Sí, Juvia está muy segura**

**-Bien, Ju-vi-a, ¿no les importara que les acompañe hacia…donde quiera que se dirijan, no?- **Eso es muy raro hasta para mi ¬.¬

**-Por supuesto que…..-**Creo que Juvia se iba a negar pero la interrumpieron

**-¡Entonces está decidido!, que les parece si ustedes se van adelantando mientras me arreglo el sujetador**- en eso yo la miro con los ojos como platos ¿Soy yo o se estaba buscando una excusa?- **es que está muy apretado ¡necesito comprar mañana uno de talla más grande!-**dijomientras daba pequeños saltitos para que nos demos cuenta que "los tenía enormes". Pero por ningún motivo sacaba las manos de su espalda.

**-Es…está bien ¿pero no había alguien más contigo hace un rato?-** dije porque antes había escuchado dos voces

**-¡De que hablan! Estoy sola no hay nadie más conmigo**- la chica estaba riendo nerviosamente mientras se ponía a correr de espaldas. La vi chocar con varios muros y se escuchaban quejas que DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERAN DE ELLA ¿sospechoso? ¡Obvio que sí lo es!

Cuando se alejó, cosa rara porque se supone que nosotros nos debíamos alejar, vi a Juvia para decirle que es buen momento para escapar. Pero me respondió:

-**Juvia cre….cree que es buena**- estaba con un leve sonrojo pero lo más extraño es que ha cambiado su actitud seria a una de vergüenza

**-¡¿Qué?!-**grité porque había pensado cosas raras

**-¡No es lo que se imagina Lucy-san!**-se sobresaltó moviendo sus manos enfrente de mi cara-**Es que…parece que ella SÍ sabe de compras y de lo que le puede gustar a un hombre**-¿Con que de eso se trataba? ¡Ufff! Yo y mi mente sucia (N/a: Yo pensé lo mismo ¿y ustedes? XD)-**A lo mejor ayude a Juvia con el regalo de Lyon-sama **

**-¡Pero acaso no crees que está actuando!-**vaya, qué confianza la de Juvia, ¿así era yo? ¡Que ciega fui!

-**Juvia no está muy segura, pero la tendremos que traer con nosotros-**la vi con los ojos entrecerrados, no me lo podía creer**- etto, a lo mejor la podemos tratar como una rehén contra tus "amigos psicópatas"**

**- Claro….-**dije SARCÁSTICAMENTE mientras asentía varias veces-**y después resulta que ella es la peor de todos, es la más fuerte que podría asustar a Natsu y a su amigo, hasta podría dar más miedo que un demonio, un monstruo entre demás características, tienes razón, es mejor seguirla para tratarla como rehén ¿Qué podría pasar, no? **(N/a: si tan solo supiera )

A Juvia le salió una gotita por la cabeza- **Juvia cree que no puede ser ni mucho menos parecerse un poco a como Lucy-san la describe, es más, hasta parece una persona dulce, tierna, honesta, solidaria, bonita y hasta con un cuerpo mejor que el de Lucy-san**- cuando dijo eso sentí como traía un cartel diciendo "falsa rubia, en bikini, y que no tiene buen cuerpo ¡ALEJENSE!"-**y a parte Juvia ha visto su vestido negro, y tiene un buen gusto, es algo atrevido pero al menos cubre lo necesario**

**-¡Necesario!, ¡¿quién confiaría en alguien que solo usa como ropa algo que tape lo necesario?!-**después de decir eso Juvia me respondió

-**Bueno, Lucy-san, Juvia cree que usted no es la indicada para decir eso**- Juvia estaba mirándome de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, pero no era pervertidamente

**-Estoy así porque de "alguna manera" apareció un bikini, ¡no es que ande así siempre!-**estaba muy agitada de tanto gritar y sobresaltarme, ¡nunca me había pasado esto!

-**Shhhh, la pelirroja nos podría escuchar gritar y pensará que estamos locas ¡y querrá alejarse! ¡Y ya no me ayudara a comprar el regalo de Lyon-sama! y…..y**-la "pobre" Juvia se había metido en un ataque de ansiedad

**-Espera, tranquilízate**-le indique que haga lo que yo-**inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…...**

*********Pov Erza*********

**-Happy, reacciona**-le susurré pero pareciese como si le estuviera gritando

-**No, no te daré mi pescado, cuando muera te lo daré, NO, mejor tres días después para confirmar si en verdad estoy muerto, NO, mejor me entierran el pescado a mi lado, SÍ eso será lo mejor para todos…..**-deliraba el "pobre" Happy

Y era de esperarse que al "noveno" golpe con un muro cayera inconsciente. (N/a: las nueve vidas de un gatito ¡Ya se nos murió!) Estaba muy nerviosa como para fijarme hacia donde me dirigía de espaldas. Y claro, Happy estaba en mi espalda siendo impactado por un golpe. Sería un misterio el saber cómo alguien de su "fortaleza" pudo sobrevivir a tal mortales golpes, pero sería un misterio para otro día.

Dejé escapar un suspiro**- ¿Cómo se supone que llegamos a estas circunstancias?**

Claro, eso era una pregunta hipotética porque sí sabía la respuesta. Y era simple, la perfecta y suprema mente de Natsu decidió que no comería la comida que Gray, con tanto esfuerzo, había "conseguido" y por supuesto se quedó con hambre, no se pudo resistir cuando pasábamos por un callejón y le calló una gota, que según él, sabía a helado de lúcuma. El menso de Natsu desapareció de mi vista en un dos por tres. Mandé a Gray para que lo buscara pero para mi otra gran sorpresa, tampoco estaba. Así que decidimos buscarlos, Happy y yo, para poder empezar el trabajo como debería ser.

Y al cabo de un tiempo después, nos encontrábamos saltando casa por casa para así poderlos localizar más rápido. Nos encontramos con algo que hizo aparecer una enorme venita en mi frente, ese Gray había matado a unos cuantos aldeanos sin autorización. Seguimos buscando, pero ahora estaba MÁS furiosa. Happy me dijo que había una chica que tenía la espalda congelada, y como no tenía otra pista mejor, decidí preguntarles a las chicas. Con todo el alma teatral que tenía, e hice aparecer, puse la sonrisa más tierna que podía forzar mi rostro. Si hubiera tenido un espejo para verme el rostro hubiera vomitado, era muy diferente a como era naturalmente.

Proseguí a preguntarles si habían visto a dos "encantadores" chicos; casi muero de la risa al decir eso e igualmente el que tenía en mis espaldas se estaba conteniendo de no hacer ningún ruido. Ellos podrían ser todo lo que quieras, menos encantadores.

Una peli azul me respondió seriamente que no los habían visto, pero sabía que se quería deshacer de mí, cosa que le iba ser difícil. Le insistí varias veces, tenía que ganarme su confianza. Cuando les "forcé" a acompañarles, Happy me mordió las manos con las que tenía sujetado su boca. Tuve que decirles la excusa que cruzó mi cabeza en esos momentos, que tenía el sujetador muy ajustado. Al parecer la peli azul, que antes estaba muy seria, dio un vistazo a mi vestido (y como en esos momentos traía la ropa que llevo usualmente) me dio un poco de miedo que no creyera mi actuación. ¿Quién creería en alguien dulce y tierna que trae puesto un vestido negro y apretado que tapa estrictamente lo necesario? Bueno, la rubia no se lo creyó y me preguntó si no estaba con alguien más, seguramente había escuchado la voz de Happy.

Y así fue como terminamos acá, yo intentando revivir a Happy, mientras él balbuceaba sobre que lo entierren junto a su pescado y que buscará venganza si no lo hacen.

Tenía que hacer algo para que las mujeres con las que estaba antes no sospecharan. Así que decido usar mi armadura de la velocidad para ir más rápido hacia los que acababan de ser asesinados por Gray. Y por más asco que les dé a algunos, ya estoy preparada para tratar con personas muertas o masacradas. Por algo matamos personas ¿no? Sería algo ilógico matar personas si te dan asco las personas muertas. En el escuadrón de la oscuridad te enseñan desde pequeños a no sentir ni asco ni sentimiento al ver sangre humana, cabezas humanas, órganos humanos sin su "dueño" o separados de estos. Que linda infancia hemos tenido ¿no?

Volviendo a los recién asesinados por Gray, arranqué un pedazo de tela de un hombre que tenía la ropa en "mejor" estado que los otros que estaban casi manchados completamente con el tono rojo de la sangre. Aún me pregunto las razones de porqué mató a las personas si no había un monstruo por los alrededores; a menos que sea un monstruo que fuera lo suficientemente escaso de inteligencia para venir a Croccus, el pueblo donde se ubica el cuartel del escuadrón de la luz. Pero como no hay ningún monstruo, no veo las razones de Gray al matar a los hombres con su magia, porque esa es su magia, sería una vergüenza no saber las formas en cómo está acostumbrado a matar a los humanos con tantos años que lo conozco.

Después de arrancar la tela, volví al lugar donde dejé a Happy, lo envolví con la tela de modo que solo dejaba escasos huecos para que pudiera respirar. Lo amarré a mi espalda para que pareciera como si estuviera llevando algo, y también para que ellas no vieran al monstruito que tengo, sin alarmarse. Además no lo podía dejar así por las calles, era mi responsabilidad, es mi culpa haberlo impactado cinco veces contra los muros por casualidad y las otro cuatro a propósito.

Con el "bulto" amarrado a mi espalda, y reequiparme con las ropas que llevaba antes, salí al encuentro de la rubia y la peli azul. La peli azul estaba en un ataque de ansiedad al parecer mientras la rubia trataba de calmarla. Me acerqué lo suficiente para que supieran que ya había regresado.

**-Bueno, ya he regresado Ju-vi-a-chan, Lu-cy-chan- **dije volviendo al tonito de voz que ya estaba acostumbrada a usar

**-¿Me llamaste Lucy? ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!-**dijo con un tono de sospecha

Aunque diría que la peli azul se nombró como Juvia y aparte dijo Lucy-san, sería una explicación lógica de mi parte. Pero eso no explica que sienta que esos nombres ya los había escuchado antes, ¿en qué lugar? ¿Me habré confundido, no? ¡Solo te estas confundiendo, Erza! ¡Es la primera vez que las ves! Mejor explico la primera opción….

**-Pues, Lucy-chan, mientras Juvia-chan hablaba en tercera persona refiriéndose en ella, cosa que nunca había oído, había pronunciado Lucy**- después me puse con ojos llorosos, era parte de mi plan**-Lo siento si te molestaste porque te tengo bastante confianza- **puse mis manos para que cubran mi rostro para que piensen que estaba llorando-**Es que me entusiasmé al saber que una chica verdaderamente rubia, con sentido del humor y amigable como lo es Lucy-chan sea mi amiga…¡Lo siento si no quieres ser mi amiga!**

Al terminar de actuar como una llorona, la rubia, mejor dicho "Lucy" puso una cara sonriente mientras dejaba a "Juvia" en su ataque de ansiedad**- No te preocupes, claro que quiero ser tu amiga**-se creyó mis lágrimas mal actuadas, que ingenua, da pena ajena- **te iba a decir que no pero con eso de rubia, sentido del humor y amigable cambié de opinión**- cuando dijo eso, me salió una gota por la cabeza, esta chica tiene poca autoestima-**Solo una cosita más ….."Amiga", ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?-**dijo Lucy señalando el bulto de mis espaldas

**-¡Esto!…..pues no es nada importante**-dije muy nerviosa, yo soy mala actriz pero ellas son muy ingenuas que se creerían todo lo que les diría

**-Pero si hace un rato no lo traías….etto… ¿"amiga"?-**preguntó Juvia al salir del ataque que tenía

**-No…no es nada ¡De verdad!**

**-Pero aun así quisiéramos ver, ¿o acaso no somos amigas de toda la vida?-** ¿amigas de toda la vida? Si recién las acabo de conocer

**-Lucy-chan, es que…**

**-¡Vamos! Tú puedes, no creo que sea algo tan malo que haga que te odiemos por toda la vida ¿no?** (N/a: otra vez Lucy y sus sarcasmos. Si tan solo supiera, la pobre XD)

**-Es que es algo demasiado delicado**-mentí

**-Entonces al menos dinos de que se trata**-Lucy no quería dejarme en paz si no le decía nada**-¡Dinos! ¡Dinos! ¡Dinos! ¡DINOS!**

Estaba desesperándome y grité lo que se me vino a la cabeza- **SON LOS RESTOS DE MI FAMILIA- **Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me tapé la boca

¡Como pude decir eso! Son los restos de mi familia ¡Que buena excusa, Erza! ¡Esta vez te luciste! No son demasiado ingenuas para creérselo. No pueden culparme. Hace un rato estaba con personas muertas y todo lo que veía era sangre y más sangre a mi alrededor. ¡Pero decir eso es pasarse de la raya! ¡¿Qué hare?!

Siento una mano sobre mi hombro**- No puedo creer que te hiciera recordar eso ¡Perdóname!-**miré a Lucy y esta estaba con cataratas saliendo por sus ojos mientras con la otra mano hacia un puño-**No te preocupes, yo te entiendo porque también tuve que pasar por eso**

-**Juvia se siente muy mal por su amiga ¡Juvia no merece llamarse tu amiga!**- hice esfuerzos para que mi mandíbula no se cayera del asombro ¡¿se lo creyeron?!

**-No es necesario su preocupación**-dije intentando que se calmaran- ¡¿**Dije restos de mi familia?! ¡Quise decir que eran-**

**-¡No! ¡No es necesario que niegues la muerte de tu familia para que nos hagas sentirnos mejor!**-dijo Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas-**Está bien, no lloraremos**-me dedicó una sonrisa alegre pero no muy convincente porque aun salían sus lagrimas

-**Etto,…. Lucy-chan, Juvia-chan, ¿qué les parece si caminamos hacia donde se dirigían antes?- **dije para así no perder más tiempo, ya había llegado la noche y todavía no encontraba a Natsu ni a Gray

**-Es…Está bien- **seguían llorando

Después de eso, no preguntaron sobre el bulto que llevaba atrás. Estaban calladas por lo que yo también estaba en silencio. Pero ni pasaron diez minutos más hasta que…..

**-¡Amiga!** –me dijo Lucy

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Cómo te llamas? -**se estaba rascando la mejilla**- Es que es muy incómodo y extraño decirte amiga a cada rato, mejor llamarte por tu nombre ¿no crees?**-no le podía responder con mi nombre, a lo mejor me reconoce. Pero ¿Quién me conocerá si yo nunca dejo escapar a alguien con vida? No veo problema. Además, si me entero que siquiera le dicen a alguien, sólo me costará sacar una de mis muchas espadas, buscarlas, encontrarlas, esperar el momento perfecto y acabar con sus vidas ¿no?

**-Erza, Erza Scarlet-**respondí con una sonrisa, esta sonrisa no era fingida

**-Yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia-**y señalando a su costado dijo- **y ella se llama Juvia, Juvia Loxar**

Reí no tan exageradamente- **Esto es un poco raro, no veo porque ustedes se presentaron, si soy una completa desconocida de hace unos momentos**

**-¿Y eso qué? Tú también nos confiaste tu "identidad" ¿no?-**hablomás calmada Lucy

**-En eso tienes razón, pero si ya sabía sus nombres no veo porque volverse a presentar**

**-Pobrecita, ¿no lo crees Juvia?-**dijo Lucy parando su caminar mientras miraba a Juvia

**-¿De qué hablan?**

**-Es que Lucy-san y Juvia piensan que usted no sabe lo que es una amistad-**dijoJuvia con cara de "comprensión**"**

En eso no pude evitar soltar unas sonoras carcajadas de mi parte- **Por supuesto que sí lo sé ¿piensan que soy una antisocial?**-dije limpiándome un lagrima que salía de mi ojo**-solamente que no sé lo que es tener una amistad entre personas comunes**

**-¿Personas comunes?**-preguntaron al unísono

**-Mejor dicho,…-**dije para mirarlas a las dos**-hace tiempo que no pasaba un buen momento entre personas "comunes", para explicarme mejor, hasta ahora nunca he entablado una amistad con alguien de los pueblos**

Eso lo dije sin pensar. Solo lo quería decir para "desahogarme". Parecía que podía confiar en ellas. Pero claro, solo les diría lo primordial. Nunca permitiría que me pregunten más de lo normal. Yo solita me encargaría de ello.

**-¿No entiendo bien? ¿Podrías explicarte, Erza?**-negué con la cabeza y empecé a retomar el camino

**-Erza-san, Juvia se preguntaba si…. **-al parecer Juvia estaba nerviosa con lo que me iba a decir, así que decidí transmitirle un poco de confianza

**-¿Si?- **yahabía dejado de actuar UN POCO y empezaba a comportarme naturalmente

-**Juvia se preguntaba si usted… podría ayudarme a comprar algo para…. ¡Para Lyon-sama!- **Juvia estaba jugando con los dedos por el nerviosismo

**-¿Quieres que te colabore con dinero?-** pregunté alzando una ceja

**-No, no, no ¡Claro que no! -**dijo muy exaltada- **solo es parece que usted tiene un buen gusto en vestir ¡No es que Juvia se haya fijado mucho en eso!, solo quería que ayudara a Juvia con cosas de hombres ¡No es que Juvia insinúe que es experta en asuntos de hombres! Es solo que se acerca el cumpleaños de Lyon-sama y Juvia, pues…..Juvia no sabe que regalarle- **¿soy yo o esto se está convirtiendo en algo que solo les dices a amigas de mucha confianza? Pero que más remedio tengo….

-**Juvia, creo que te ayudaré pero con una condición**-dije guiñándole el ojo y actuando como yo misma- **me tienes que responder todas las preguntas que haga**-podría ser la asesina más fría que podría existir pero no soy un ser sin corazón,….creo

A Juvia se le habían iluminado los ojos- **¡Claro!, Juvia responderá todo lo que pregunte, Erza-san**

-**Entonces empecemos con las preguntas-**puse un dedo sobre mi mentón-**Haber empecemos con esto… ¿Han visto a un pelirrosa y a un chico peli azul con una cicatriz?**

**-Sí, sí los hemos visto**-dijo Juvia muy sonriente, no se daba cuenta que ya me había dado cuenta que descubrí que me había mentido tiempo atrás- **Un chico pelirrosa y otro chico peli azul con una… ¿cicatriz?-** se detuvo a pensar **-¿Usted es amiga de ellos o es que los está persiguiendo para arrestarlos?**

**-¿Arrestarlos? Pero si ellos son buenos chicos**

**-¿Erza, acaso no viste la masacre que ocurrió atrás?-**dijo Lucy muy preocupada

¿Masacre? ¿Ellas vieron también lo que hizo Gray? ¿Qué hago? Tengo que poner algo en su defensa- **Bueno, sí lo vi, pero no tienen pruebas que ellos fueron los que lo hicieron**- tenía que apartarlas del asunto hasta que no encuentre otra excusa

**-Claro que la tenemos, el chico peli azul hizo eso en frente de nuestros ojos**- ¡Gray los mató en frente de personas! Cuando encuentre a Gray le hare saber lo que se siente ser asesinado

**-Pero seguramente tiene sus razones, digo, nadie mata por matar**- estoy poniéndome más nerviosa

**-Bueno, él no lo hizo sin ningún motivo, lo hizo porque habían unos pervertido malnacidos que….bueno, hicieron lo que los pervertidos hacen y creo que uno estaba tras de mí, así que vino el chico peli azul y los congeló. Pero nunca pensé que los iba a matar.-**así que esa era la razón por la que lo hizo. Tal vez deje a Gray vivir en paz hasta que haga otra estupidez.

**-Pero piensa en lo positivo, él te salvo de unos pervertidos, ya lo deberías olvidar**- dije mientras seguíamos caminando-**yo que tú le hubiera agradecido**

**-Yo no hubiera agradecido a un asesino despiadado**-opinó Juvia muy seria

-**Les digo un pequeño secreto, él lo hizo porque perdió a su familia por culpa de unos pervertidos idiotas que querían raptar a su madre y a su hermanita cuando era un simple niño-**mentí-** así que cuando ve pervertidos asechando a mujeres, él se acuerda de su** **familia y la ira lo consume hasta el punto de querer matar- **Juvia y Lucy me miraron impactadas ante la historia que me había inventado

**-Eso es muy triste** **pero no lo justifica en absoluto**-dijo Juvia con una mirada perdida

Estaba que esta conversación tenia para rato. Y para que no me pregunten más decidí desviar el tema- **y Juvia ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de ese tal Lyon que hablas?**

*********Pov Jellal*********

**EN OTRO LUGAR….**

Me puse a ver un libro mientras estaba sentado en el sillón de mi "momentánea" casa. En sí no era un libro de historias de las que se está acostumbrado a leer, era un libro muy diferente. Parecía un álbum de fotos del escuadrón de la luz hace 11 años. Todos estábamos alegres en ese entonces, hasta Mirajane era menos molestosa.

Había fotos del jefe en su juventud. Cuando todos éramos niños. Cuando íbamos a nuestra primera misión. Cuando el jefe se molestaba por cualquier alboroto. De las personas adultas (que ahora están más "viejos") tomando sake. Eran varios recuerdos memorables y a la vez nostálgicos. Ahí éramos más felices que ahora.

Seguí mirando hasta que se calló una foto del libro. Pude recogerla pero al verla bien, varios sentimientos surgieron. Ahí estábamos Simon y yo, al parecer era un festival por los globos, puestos, y decoraciones que se veían atrás. Estábamos disfrazados. Yo estaba vestido con una capa azul que la llevaba arrastrando porque era muy larga, supuestamente a mi edad pensaba que al tener una capa podría ser el jefe del escuadrón, mientras Simon traía puesto un vestuario de pirata.

···········Flashback············

**-Oye, Jellal, ¿Qué te parece mi traje de pirata? Lindo ¿no?-** Simon solo traía un parche con una espada de madera. En ese tiempo éramos pobres que con eso nos conformábamos

**-Considerando que eres mi mejor amigo…-**me puse a pensar- Te ves un desastre –me burlé

**-Bueno, al menos yo no traigo una capa azul que me queda muy largo- **me respondió dándome la espalda

**-¡Oye!, tú eres un…**- le estaba por decirle uno de los montones insultos que se me ocurrieron cuando….

**-¡Jellal, Simon!,-**nos llamó el jefe mientras bebía su sake-**¿qué les parece si les doy una** **trabajo para cuando termine el día**?-tenía una cara picara

**-¡No invente, jefe!-**dijo Simon-**estamos divirtiéndonos en un festival, tenemos nuestros derechos, no nos va a obligar a hacer algo que no queramos, ¡somos simples niño!**

**-Tiene razón jefe, Simon es un simple niño, no podría hacerlo**- dije para que Simon se ofenda, íbamos a empezar una pelea pero el jefe nos interrumpió

**-¡Ya dejen de pelear, moscas!-**así nos decía antes porque éramos muy chicos, ¡¿Qué querían?! ¡Éramos niños como cualquiera! ¡Los niños no son altos como jirafas!- **Esta tarea les va a gustar, verán tendrán que ir a….-**

El jefe seguía hablando mientras nos íbamos con mucho cuidado de que se dé cuenta- **Y ese es el trabajo, Jellal y Simon-** dijo mientras nos alzaba, cada uno era sostenido por una mano- **Escucharon ¿no?-**nosotros negamos con la cabeza- **Entonces mandaré a que vaya Mirajane a la aldea ROSEMARY para que haga el trabajo por ustedes**- dijo resaltando "Rosemary" , el jefe sabía que había una personita especial para nosotros en esa aldea, rápidamente dijimos que nosotros iríamos con mucho gusto a lo que el jefe sonrió- **Muy bien chicos, entonces irán mañana, y espero que no te entretengas con tu novia, Jellal; ya que podrías llegar a ser un buen** **mago, tal vez más fuerte que yo, pero si te despistas por "cualquier motivo" podrías arriesgar la misión**- dijo dándome codazos cómplices mientras sonreía muy pícaramente. Ante el comentario no podía evitar que mi cara se tiñera de un color más intenso que el rojo ¿tal vez escarlata?

**-¡Se equivoca, jefe! ¡Ella va a ser mi novia!-**gritó Simon desesperado, a el también le gustaba "ella**"-¡Estamos muy enamorados el uno del otro! ¡Está muy loca por mí! ¡Se lo aseguro!**

Yo no decía nada porque me había perdido en mi mundo. Tan solo pensar, en la palabra "Novia" y en especial sabiendo que se refería a "ella", dejaba de pensar en cosas razonables. Y en especial cuando mañana se cumplía el trato que hicimos sobre si sabía su nombre me obedecería en todo. Me acordé de eso y recordé como se había alterado cuando le dije que me tendría que obedecer. Su cara sonrojada no tenía precio. Se veía muy tierna así. Estaba muy feliz con ella. Y si todo saldría bien le diría su nombre el cual me tarde horas, días, en averiguar pero al fin lo encontré. Se lo diría y después le "obligaría" a que se convierta en mi novia. (N/a: que niño más romántico que era Jellal)

Estaba muy feliz para el siguiente día, que el festival pasó muy rápido para mí. Pero lo que no me esperaba era que cuando llegáramos a la aldea, solo habría escombros y casas derrumbadas por todos los lugares. Había cuerpos que estaban atravesados con espadas. Pude escuchar unos gritos de una niña. Probablemente eran de "ella", Simon se quedó estático en su lugar, yo por lo contrario empecé a buscarla. Estaba muy desesperado por encontrarla, pero cuando pude divisar una silueta pude verla con mucha sangre en sus manos, su rostro tenía unas cuantas raspaduras. Estaba llorando, al parecer sus lágrimas no le dejaban ver que estaba a unos seis metros de distancia. Iba a acercarme para abrazarla y consolarla por más que yo también estaba desesperado. Apenas avance un paso, ella se desplomó y hubiera chocado contra el piso si un hombre de baja estatura la hubiera cargado. Me acerqué corriendo para darle unas infinitas gracias al señor cuando….

-**No te acerques**- dijo y volteó un poco su cara para darme una mirada penetrante- **Ella ya está muerta, aléjate**

**-Pero…ella aún está respirando**- la vi por un corto tiempo-**entréguemela para llevarla al escuadrón de la luz, ahí podrán curarla y estoy seguro que lo acogerán bien a usted también**- le pedí

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa**- tú crees que acogerán bien a alguien así**- dijo para después transformarse en una especie de gigante-**mírame bien, yo defiendo a los monstruos, ¿así es el escuadrón de la luz?, pues yo creo que no**

**-¡Y eso que! ¡Ella no es un monstruo!-** le grité, la quería devuelta

Se dio la vuelta para irse- **Para todos los que conoces ella está muerta, pero no me sorprendería que algún día…. Tal vez la puedas volver a ver**- no le escuché lo último que dijo, él la quería matar

**-¡No se lo dejare señor! Ella es…ella es….¡No se la puede llevar!-** no pude evitar llorar, querían matarla

**-Te la daré si me vences**-dijo para volverse más y más grande, yo me había quedado estático del miedo**- ¿Ves?, ni siquiera puedes moverte para escapar….Algún día lo podrás hacer, ojala que no sea muy tarde**

··········· Fin de Flashback············

Desde ese día tomé a "ella" cómo si hubiera muerto. Les dije a todos que ella había muerto, pero nunca les dije la manera exacta de cómo murió. Simon no pudo reclamar nada, puesto que él se había quedado más estático que yo. Por la tristeza hasta olvidé el nombre que con tanto esfuerzo averigüé, quería olvidarme todo lo que implicaba recordarla. Pero ahora sé que nunca podré olvidarla. Ella fue la que me dio mi primer beso. Eso lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer. Fue una semana antes de que ella muriera. Fue algo muy inocente porque éramos niños pero tenía mucho cariño como si fuéramos adultos. Recuerdo que ese día ella tenía muchas flores, necesitaba ayuda, era el aniversario de la aldea Rosemary y ella se encargaba de entregar las flores. Pero eran demasiadas flores para que los lleve una niña de ocho años, y como ese día decidí pasarme por la aldea para verla, la ayude con la mayoría. Cuando los entregamos, ella me dijo que podríamos descansar. Fuimos a un lago para descansar y nos subimos a un árbol que había cerca. Estábamos muy tranquilos hasta que ella me preguntó:

·············Flashback·············

**-Oye, niño, gracias por ayudarme con las flores**-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, le costaba pedir "gracias", era un poco orgullosa

-**No es nada, "NI-ÑA"-** respondí con una sonrisa, quería molestarla como los demás días

-**Y…. ¿te vas a quedar hasta tarde como todos los días?**-dijo un sonrojo suave

**-No puedo, Simon me estará buscando, lo dejé jugando a las escondidas solo, me estará buscando por toda la ciudad, mejor me voy ahora antes que se dé cuenta que no estoy en la ciudad-**dije para bajarme del árbol

**-Oye, lo siento por esto**-dijo más sonrojada que antes, yo la miré tiernamente, se veía muy linda

-**No te disculpes, necesitabas ayu**- no pude terminar de hablar, ella me había cogido del polo y me había jalado

Abrí mis ojos ante la impresión, ella me estaba besando. Me había "robado" mi primer beso y por alguna razón no me molestó. Cuando decidí responder tímidamente ella me empujó haciendo que callera del árbol. Esa niña me había besado solo para hacerme caer.

**-¡Eh, niño! Ojo que ya te pedí disculpas. No me estés reclamando nada**- dijo, pero solo escuche su voz, ya no pude encontrarla en el árbol

Esa niña me había dejado con una cara de retardado y con un potente sonrojo. Ya buscaré como hacerle pagar. Será algo que tendré que planear mucho… ¡Ya sé! Haré una apuesta con ella en la que esté confirmada mi victoria de antemano y luego vendrá la venganza ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! (N/a: la mente de los niños es tan inocente ¿no?) ¿Sobre qué hare la apuesta? Claro, ¡su nombre!

············· Fin de Flashback············

Ahora que me acuerdo, si comparo el primer beso con el segundo, hay una infinidad de similitudes. Las dos eran agresivas, pelirrojas, las dos tenían un sentido equivocado de dar besos, "ellas eran encantadoras y tiernas a su modo", y eran muy BUENAS E INOCENTES. Y por último, a las dos ya no las volveré a ver jamás en la vida. Es lo mejor. ¿Será lo mejor? Será lo mejor.

Volví la vista al álbum que tenía antes. Pero ya estaba muy cansado recordando cosas del pasado, que decidí dormir un momento en el sillón. Estaba muy cansado que ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para ir a mi cama.

Creo que estuve dormido por poco tiempo, porque cuando me despertaron seguía muy cansado. Me dirigí a la ventana para ver que era el causante del bullicio y me di con la sorpresa que era nada más y nada menos que….

-**Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres, Demonio**- dije con un tono cortante

**-Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien está con un humor de perros, así jamás llegaras a tener una NO-VI-A, Jellal** -se burlaba

-**Silencio, y ahora dime la razón por la que provocas tanto alboroto a estas horas**- estaba muy irritado por dos razones: me habían despertado y a para mi mala suerte a la primera que tenía que ver era ella

-**Te equivocas en eso, mocoso**- se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver mejor lo que pasaba- **ves esas explosiones, no son mías; aparte se pueden ver partes congeladas ahí, y yo no tengo magia de hielo ¿recuerdas?**

Ahora estaba más molesto, no podía dormir en paz si no calmaba ese alboroto- **Mierda**- susurré- **Mirajane, desde cuando iniciaron esas explosiones**- le ordené

**-A mí no me ordenes, mocoso**- se cruzó de brazos mientras se volteaba a ver las explosiones- **pero he sobrevolado para ver la distancia que alcanzaba y no es muy grande, al parecer dos chiquillos fueron los causantes**

**-¿Y porque no los detuviste, si eran simples chiquillos?**- le pregunté muy molesto, ella no tenía intenciones de cooperar con esto por más que sabía la causa y podía haberlo parado

-**Pues eso lo sabes bien, Jellal**- miró a la nada- **no me digas que no te acuerdas de la razón de mis salidas en la noche, parece que tanto de usar tu magia, lo único que ves son puras estrellitas en tu cabeza**

Ella se refería hacia cierta persona que le gustaba escuchar música y que también le gustaban mucho los truenos y rayos, pero que por desgracia desapareció tiempo atrás, para ser más precisos al mismo día que "ella" murió. Ya todos lo tomaban como muerto pero Mirajane nunca se daba por vencida. Según ella: "él necesita que lo encuentre pronto". Eso es muy raro viniendo de ella. Desde ese día, ella se va todas las noches, sin sus hermanos, a buscar información si alguien lo ha visto, nunca descansó. Y solo por eso, le tengo un poco de "respeto", yo también sé lo que se siente perder a personas importante.

-**Oye, mocoso, más te vale que arregles esto cuando venga porque si no te sustituiré en todos los trabajos que consigas**- se fue volando transformada en su Satan Soul.

**-¡MIRAJANE!, como vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez, te juro que hare que nunca lo encuentres-** ella había confesado indirectamente que me había sustituido en el trabajo, o mejor dicho me lo había robado

**-Como digas, Jellal; creo que te veré después**- se fue alejando mientras me insultaba

Sin más que esperar, use _"Meteoro"_ para dirigirme hacia las explosiones. Pero en el camino pude ver personas muertas de la peor manera. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente masacrados y aparte se podía ver que estaban dentro del hielo. No podía darme el lujo de detenerme para revisarlos mejor, al contrario, volé mas rápido. Cuando llegue al origen de las explosiones solo pude distinguir unas dos siluetas a causa del humo que había pero después se podían escuchar varios gritos.

**-¡Cabeza de lava! Esta vez tui cerebro se a carbonizado por completo ¡Mira lo que ocasionaste por un simple capricho!**

**-¡¿Cómo me dijiste, exhibicionista?! Para tu información no fue completamente mi culpa. Tú también has contribuido**

**-Así ¡¿Mira quién habla?! ¡¿Acaso ves algo congelado por aquí?! Sí, tampoco yo ¡Eso quiere decir que es tu culpa, retardado! **

**-Shhh,…cállate, estoy oliendo algo muy familiar, cerca de aquí**

**-¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¿¡Crees que me creeré eso?! Pues no me lo creo**- pude escuchar un golpe, y como quería terminar rápido con esto, decidí ponerle un punto final.

Ya me había acercado más cuando…

-**Kyaaa! ¡Sabía que no debíamos perseguirlos!-** esa voz es de…..

**-Juvia piensa que son un par de…-** confirmado, son Juvia y Lucy ¡¿Qué hacen acá?!

**-¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen dando este espectáculo?!-** esa voz le pertenecía a una mujer que de seguro estaba muy furiosa.

**-E-Erza ¡¿Qué haces acá?! –**Dijeron las anteriores voces al mismo tiempo**- ¡Noooo! ¡Te aseguro que fue su culpa, no nos lleves contigo!**-ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que terminar con esto.

Me acerqué hasta que ellos se dieran cuenta que yo estaba. Habían tres cabelleras aparte de las de Lucy y Juvia: rosado, azul oscuro y….. ¡Escarlata!

Los tres estaban de espaldas. La cabellera escarlata estaba en el medio sosteniendo al pelirosa con el peli azul por las cabezas. Creo que se detuvieron al escucharme. Los primeros fueron el pelirosa y el peli azul.

-**Ves, te dije que era un olor familiar ¡Un momento, no sé si debería estar feliz o triste porque esa persona…. es la que estaba en el acantilado!**

**-¡Tenías que decir eso ¿no?! Ahora tendremos que pasar al plan en la que somos especialistas: el plan MATSP. Listo para: "Matar A Todos Sin Piedad"-** no entendía ese plan en lo absoluto, estaba más atento a que la peli escarlata se voltee, tenía la necesidad de ver su rostro.

Pasaron unos eternos segundos y empezó a voltear su cabeza lentamente, cuando al fin pude ver su rostro me di cuenta que ella era…

* * *

><p><strong>¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué es lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Algunos tendrán una idea de lo que pasará, pero tengo una corazonada de que se estarán equivocando.<strong>

**Si están con la idea cliché de siempre, tendrán que esforzar su mente un poco más para imaginar lo que vendrá.**

**¿Qué es lo que pasará entre los dos protagonistas del Jerza?**

**¿Erza dejara de actuar como una niña y se buscará un papel mejor?**

**¿Qué pasará con el NaLu?**

**¿En qué capitulo florecerá el Gruvia?**

**Solo Kami y mi alocada mente saben.**

**Por cierto, si ven que ya no he puesto eso de "en el próximo capítulo" fue porque quería dejarlos con la intriga. Soy una malota XD.**

**Y también, el vestuario de Jellal de ahora es como vestía en la saga de la torre del paraíso.**

**PSD: Esta vez no voy a poner fecha de la próxima actualización porque voy a estar trabajando en capítulos más largos y en los que haya más desarrollo**

**PSD2: Dejen sus reviews. O sino pensare que ya no les gusta la historia y estaré escribiendo por las puras.**

**PDS3: Felices fiestas y que los llenen de muchos regalos*felicitaciones adelantadas* No olviden que los quiero a todos.**


End file.
